The Adventure of Samantha Black Year Two
by BurnedSpy
Summary: the adventure continues with the Chamber of Secrets. I only own Samantha Black
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter Love Story (all of the plot and credit and characters except for mine belong to J.K. Rowling all credit from any HP material I use belongs to her not trying to make any money off of her work, all credit belongs to her and the director of any Hp movies that have passed and have yet to come)**

It was another ordinary day, well as ordinary as it can get for a wizard or witch. Summer had came and then went in the blink of an eye, and once again it was time for me to get my school supplies for September 1st. I missed my friends, the ones I made at Hogwarts. Though I had constantly kept in contact with Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnegan, the twins Fred and George Weasley, Alicia Spinnet, and Angelina Johnson. I missed all of my friends of course, there was just one friend, my closest friend actually, whom nobody has heard from. Harry Potter. Nobody has heard from him all summer, whenever anyone sent him letters, he never replied, not even to me. Ron told me he thought someone was intercepting them, and he also told me how he tried to use a muggle device called a phone and managed to contact his (Harry's) uncle; but that didn't go well. Hermione hasn't heard from him either. I hope he was alright. Right now I was in Flourish and Blots the bookstore, where the famous wizard Gildoroy Lockheart, was giving his interview/speech thing. I've heard of him, and to me he sounds like a big phony. As everything became more expensive it became harder for Remus and I to buy my Hogwarts things. I looked through the bookshelves trying to find the Defense Against the Dark Arts book year 2, when I bumped into someone I didn't expect to see, Hermione Granger. I wasn't expecting to see her until school started.

"Hermione!" I called over the noise.

Hermione turned and saw me and smiled, "Sam! I didn't expect to see you until school started."

"Same here" I said as I moved through the crowd to her.

When I reached her we hugged each other and then released each other. But then I heard a thump from one of the fire places. Hermione and I went to the fire place and saw Ron Weasley.

"Ron?" I asked the redhead.

He looked up still dirty from the fireplace and asked "Sam? Hermione?"

"Oh my gosh Ron, how have you been?" I asked my friend helping him up.

"Brilliant, how have you two been?" Ron asked standing away from the fireplace.

"Great."

Suddenly the fireplace erupted again and a pair twins with flaming red hair popped out. It was the twins Fred and George Weasley.

"Told you Harry didn't show up yet" Fred, or George said.

"That's because he said Diaggen Alley not Diagon Alley" the other twin said.

"What do you mean Harry hasn't shown up yet?" I asked the twins holding my hand out to them.

"Us and Ron took dad's muggle contraption and flew it to Harry's house" one of the twins started after I helped them up.

"We rescued Harry, and hes staying at our house the rest of the summer, and because Harry's never used Flue Powder before he accidentally went to Knocturn Alley by saying Diaggen Alley instead of-"

"Diagon Alley" the other twin finished.

Soon the whole Weasley family appeared.

"Look at the mess," Mrs. Weasley started and said a cleaning spell.

"Hermione and I are going to go see if we can find Harry" I said pulling Hermione with me.

"Hold on let me tell my parents where I'm going" Hermione said as I suddenly remembered Remus.

I found him and told him that I was going to search for Harry with Hermione, and he said it was OK as long as I didn't stray too far from the bookstore. Hermione and I moved through the crowd of bodies.u

"Where do we even start looking?" I asked.

"I know who we can ask" Hermione said smiling.

"Who?"

Hermione held onto my hand as we ran up to a familiar giant, who was with a very familiar famous boy. Harry stood there next to Hagrid and was covered in dirt. Harry definitely didn't look as skinny as he did last year, and he got a little bit taller too.

"Harry!" I exclaimed.

"Hagrid!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Hello Hermione, Sam" Hagrid said giving us a friendly smile.

"What on Earth did you do to your glasses, Oculas Reparo" Hermione said taking out her wand and pointing it at Harry's glasses.

The glasses cleaned instantly. Harry took off his glasses and smiled saying, "I definitely need to remember that one."

"You'll be alrigh' now Harry? I best be off. See you three at Hogwarts" Hagrid called as he left.

"See you Hagrid" we called.

"Come on everyone's so worried" Hermione said grabbing our hands and going back to the bookshop.


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter Love Story (all of the plot and credit and characters except for mine belong to J.K. Rowling all credit from any HP material I use belongs to her not trying to make any money off of her work, all credit belongs to her and the director of any Hp movies that have passed and have yet to come)**

We went inside and tried to get through the crowd of people that were standing there by the stairs, apparently Lockheart was supposed to be there soon. I found Lupin talking to Mr. Weasley and Hermione went over to her parents.

"Harry! Thank goodness, we hoped we'd only gone one grate too far" Mrs. Weasley said trying to brush some of the dirt off of Harry.

"And now Gildoroy Lockheart" a man said.

Everyone started clapping and Mrs. Weasley said "There he is."

I then noticed that all of the girls had sighed dreamily, making me raise an eyebrow.

"Mom fancies him" I heard Ron said.

I looked and saw a man who looked to be in his late 30's. He was tall, had almost light brown hair, and he had brown eyes. I swear he looked horrible, and was wearing a golden cloak. I ignored him as he droned on. But then I was brought back when Lockheart asked, "Harry Potter?"

I turned toward Harry who looked clearly confused.

"Harry Potter!" the photographer shouted grabbing Harry, and dragged him over to Lockheart.

"Nice big smile Harry, you and I are going to be on the front page *the picture was taking*" Lockheart said.

I ignored him again and I looked next to me and saw a redhead girl, who looked to be around the same age as us, and she also had freckles as well as brown eyes. For some reason I felt anger as she sighed dreamily at Harry. Suddenly Harry walked away and saw that Lockheart was done.

"Now Harry you and the others wait outside, give me those, and I'll get them signed" Mrs. Weasley said taking Harry's books.

I told Remus that I was going to go with the Weasley's and wait with them outside. As we headed towards the exit Draco Malfoy blocked our way.

"Well well if it isn't famous Harry Potter! Can't even walk into a store without making it on the front page" Draco sneered.

"Why don't you just shut up Malfoy" I said glaring at him.

"Look Potter, you got yourself a girlfriend" Draco said.

If I wasn't so pissed I think I would've been blushing. Suddenly a cane with a snakes head on it, landed on Draco's shoulder.

"Now, now Draco play nicely" a deep voice said.

I looked up and saw an older version of Draco, and I was guessing that this was Lucius Malfoy; I recognized his face from the newspaper. Lucius Malfoy had long blond hair that draped over his shoulders, dark brown eyes, and wore a black cloak.

"Yes father" Draco said standing next to his father.

"Mr. Potter. Lucius Malfoy. We meet at last" the man said holding out his hand to Harry.

I glared at him, Remus told me that he never trusted the man, and now I could see why. There was something about him that didn't seem like.

"Forgive me *he pulled Harry to him and used his staff to brush back Harry's bangs to look at his scar*. Your scare is legend. As of course is the wizard who gave it to you" Lucius continued.

"Voldemort killed my parents *Harry stepped back*. He's nothing more then a murderer" Harry said.

"You are very brave to mention his name. Or just very foolish" Lucius said smirking.

"The fear of a name, only increases fear in the thing itself" Hermione's voice said.

I turned and saw Hermione standing next to Draco and the twins, and she was glaring at Lucius.

"And you must be Miss Granger. Draco has told me a lot about you, and your parents, muggles aren't they? Let's see black hair, red hair, hand-me-down robes, used books *he took one of my books out of my cauldron*, you must be hanging out with the Lupin's and the Weasley's" Lucius said.

"What are you doing? We told you to wait outside" Mr. Weasley said appearing next to us.

"Well if it isn't Mr. Weasley" Lucius said.

"Lucius" Mr. Weasley greeted.

After a small conversation between them Lucius put my book back, but it felt a little bit heavier then before, and said "See you at work."

Draco then stood in front of us and said "See you at school," before following his father. Remus then came up and told me we had to go, and I told the Weasley's, Harry, and Hermione that I would see them at school; before leaving with Remus.


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter Love Story (all of the plot and credit and characters except for mine belong to J.K. Rowling all credit from any HP material I use belongs to her not trying to make any money off of her work, all credit belongs to her and the director of any Hp movies that have passed and have yet to come)**

Before I knew it was September the 1st and time to head back to Hogwarts. I was already on the train and watching as students said goodbye to their parents. I now knew how Harry felt when he looked at them. Because just like him I didn't have any parents, well I had a dad who was in prison, but it wasn't the same, and the same way with Remus; it's just not the same. I sighed as I watched the students hurry onto the train. As I looked amongst the students I saw Hermione appear through the barrier. I opened the window and shouted "Hey Hermione!"

Hermione looked around and then at the train and saw me, she smiled and waved. She quickly got onto the train. Before I knew it Hermione had joined me in the compartment.

"Hey Hermione" I greeted as she sat across from me.

"Hey Sam, have you seen Ron or Harry yet?" she asked me.

"No, it's 10:30 already, if they don't hurry up they're going to be late" I said looking out the window.

"I know" she replied.

The clock soon hit 10:55 when I saw a group of redheads appearing through the barrier.

"Hermione look, it's the Weasley's, but I can't see Harry or Ron" I said.

I watched as the Weasley's, except for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, quickly ran onto the train. Almost as soon as they got on the train started moving.

"Hermione, I think Harry and Ron missed the train" I said sitting back in my seat.

"You're thinking the same thing too?" she asked also sitting back into her seat.

Even though it was still early Hermione and I changed into our uniforms, when we were done there was a knock on the compartment door. After putting our stuff away I said "Come in."

The door slid open and it was the girl that was with the Weasley's.

"Hey, can I sit here, everywhere else is full" the girl said shyly.

"Sure" Hermione said kindly.

The girl smiled and sat next to Hermione.

"Are you related to the Weasley's by any chance?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Yes, I'm their sister, I'm Ginny Weasley" the redhead introduced.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Hermione Granger" Hermione said.

"I'm Samantha Lupin, but call me Sam" I said smiling at her.

"Hey did Ron and Harry ever come on the train?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"I don't know, mum and dad were rushing us so much that I accidentally left a couple of my spell books at home, but mum said that she would mail them" Ginny said.

"Oh" I said.

Before we knew it we had reached Hogwarts. I waved to Hagrid who was calling for the first years, and Hermione and I went to the carriages with the other students; while Ginny went with Hagrid. The carriages were pulled by invisible creatures, and there was still no sign of Harry or Ron. Everything else was the same, the first years were sorted, and Ginny was sorted into Gryffindor with the rest of her family. The rules were the same, and after being stuffed from the feast we headed up to bed. As I was searching for my pajama pants I noticed a unfamiliar black book. I looked at the cover and it said Tom Marvolo Riddle. I don't remember buying this, and I don't remember anyone giving it to me. I set it aside after I changed into my pajamas and brushed my teeth I sat on my bed with the small black book. After the other girls fell asleep I lit my wand and started flipping through the pages, and noticed all of them were blank. I realized it must be some type of diary. I took out my quill and ink bottle and wrote _Hello my name is Samantha Lupin._ I was shocked when the letters disappeared and words reappeared except this time it said _Hello Samantha Lupin, my name is Tom Riddle._


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry Potter Love Story (all of the plot and credit and characters except for mine belong to J.K. Rowling all credit from any HP material I use belongs to her not trying to make any money off of her work, all credit belongs to her and the director of any Hp movies that have passed and have yet to come)**

I dropped the diary in shock and surprise. I then sighed and thought 'this is possibly just some bad joke, or prank.' I decided to just put it in the drawer and went to bed. The next morning I changed into my uniform, combed my hair, putting it into a low ponytail before braiding it, brushed my teeth, and grabbed my bag with my books in it.

"Hurry up" Hermione said coming out of the bathroom.

"Hermione I'm the one waiting on you" I said smiling.

I looked at the diary and debated on whether or not I should take it. I then decided to take it thinking 'what the heck'. I followed Hermione downstairs but stopped when we saw two familiar people. It was Harry and Ron.

"Oh my gosh! Where were you two?" I demanded/asked.

"Blimey, no how are you? Or I was so worried about you?" Ron asked mocking a girls voice.

"Nope, straight to the point" I said smiling.

As we walked to the Great Hall they told us that when they tried to get through the barrier they couldn't get through, saw that they had missed the train, took Ron's dad's flying car, flew it to school, and nearly got expelled; oh and Harry told us that a house elf had stopped him from getting our letters.

"You guys shouldn't have done that, I mean what if you had been seen" Hermione said as we entered the Great Hall, it being packed as usual.

"Well what were we supposed to do?" Harry asked as we sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Well for one thing you should have waited for your parents Ron, I'm sure they would've understood, or even sent a letter to Professor McGonagall" I said as I placed two pancakes on my plate.

"You two are lucky you didn't get expelled" Hermione said.

"Yeah, we got detention though" Harry said.

"Well it serves you two right" Hermione said.

While we ate breakfast Professor McGonagall came by and handed us our schedules.

"Is it just me or do we always seem to get put with the Slytherin's?" I asked looking at my schedule.

"Nope I think they do that on purpose" Harry said agreeing with me.

I noticed that we had Herbology with the Slytherin's for an hour. Then we had double potions with the Slytherin's. After we finished eating we headed to Herbology. Before we knew it our morning classes were over and we were heading to lunch, Hermione's intelligence had earned us 10 house points in Herbology. As we were eating lunch I saw Ron take out a broken wand.

"Ron what happened to your wand?" I asked.

"Um, when we were flying the car, I sort of ended up breaking it" Ron said ears turning pink with embarrassment.

Ron took out some tape, I have no idea where he got it from, and tried to tape his wand back together.

"Say it, I'm doomed" Ron said to Harry.

"You're doomed" Harry said.

Just then there was a flash in Harry's direction, we turned and saw a young boy holding a camera. The boy had blond hair, blue eyes, and was wearing Gryffindor robes.

"Hiya Harry! I'm Collin Creevey, I'm in Gryffindor too" the boy said excitedly.

"Oh hi Collin nice to meet you" Harry said.

Just then there was a screech of an owl.

"Hey Ron, Isn't that your owl?" Seamus asked from next to Harry.

I looked up and saw an old barn owl flying towards us with a red envelope. The owl got lower and lower, and crashed into the potato chips; landing on its back.

"Bloody birds a menace" Ron said taking the letter from it's beak.

"Oh no" he said looking at the letter after the owl flew off.

"Look everyone, Weasley's got himself a howler" Seamus said.

I heard laughter and looked around, before realizing that it was the Slytherin's laughing. I glared at them before turning back around.

"Well go on open it" I said.

"No way" Ron said.

"Ron it's just going to be worse" I said.

"Go on Ron. I ignored one from my Grandma once, it was horrible" Neville said from next to me.

Ron gulped before nervously opening the letter. I noticed that the Great Hall had gone silent, and was watching.

"RONALD WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT CAR! I AM ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED! YOUR FATHER IS FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK, AND IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT! IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE, WE'LL SEND YOU STRAIGHT HOME! Oh and Ginny dear, congratulations on making Gryffindor, your father and I are so proud" the voice of Mrs. Weasley shouted.

I looked at Ron who looked like he wanted nothing more then to crawl underneath the table, and hope to never be seen again. We watched as the letter tore itself up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry Potter Love Story (all of the plot and credit and characters except for mine belong to J.K. Rowling all credit from any HP material I use belongs to her not trying to make any money off of her work, all credit belongs to her and the director of any Hp movies that have passed and have yet to come) sorry these have been short recently  
**

After lunch we headed to Defense Against the Dark Arts. I sat next to Hermione and in front of Harry and Ron, waiting for the teacher. That's when I looked at the pictures that were hanging on the wall, and that's when I realized who are Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was going to be. Everyone stopped talking when the door at the top of the stairs opened, and Gilderoy Lockheart walked out; wearing the same clothes from the bookstore.

"Let me introduce you to your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, me. Gilderoy Lockheart...Order of Merlin, Third Class...honorary member of the Dark Force Defense League...and five times winner of Witch Weekly's Most-Charming-Smile Award. But I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at them" he said chuckling as he stood next to his desk.

'Was this guy for real' I wondered.

When no one laughed with him he continued, "Now, be warned. It is my job to arm you...against the foulest creatures known to mankind. You might find yourselves facing your worst fears in this room. Just know that no harm will come to you as long as I am here. Though please do not scream, it might provoke them," he said taking off the sheet that covered the shaking cage on his desk.

Inside the cage were blue pixies, also known as Cornish Pixies.

"Cornish Pixies?" Seamus asked snickering a bit with Neville.

"Freshly caught Cornish Pixies. Laugh if you want Mister Finnegan...pixies can be devilishly tricky, let's see what you make of them" Gilderoy said before opening the cage.

People immediately got up and some of the girls were screaming, everyone trying to reach the exit at once.

"Now come on, they're only pixies" Gilderoy said.

Hermione, Ron, Harry, and I were the only people in the room as the pixies destroyed Lockheart's classroom. We started hitting the pixies with our books, as we used them for shields.

"Ah! Get off me!" Hermione shouted.

I turned and saw a pixie tugging at her hair.

"Hold still" Harry said before smacking it with a book.

"Will you three just put the rest of them in their cage" Gilderoy said, and we saw him run into his office.

"What are we gonna do?" Ron asked.

Just then Hermione stood up and pointed her wand at the pixies and shouted "Immobulos!"

The pixies froze in midair, none of them moving. While they were all frozen we put them in their cage before leaving.

"You know I was really looking forward to Defense Against the Dark Arts this year" Harry said.

"I can't believe we have an idiot like him for a teacher" Ron said.

"Oh come off it you two, he's a great teacher" Hermione said.

I couldn't believe it, she was defending that loser of a teacher.

"Look Hermione, I'm sorry to break it to you but we have a fraud as a teacher. Oh come on you don't actually believe he's done all that stuff do you?" I asked her.

She just blushed and walked ahead. When we got back to the common room I went up to the dormitory and opened up the black diary. I decided to write what in what happened today. Once I finished the words disappeared. I noticed that the more I wrote in the journal, I felt like I was gaining a friend in return. Before I knew it I had told a complete stranger everything that had happened last year, and recently. And every time I wrote Tom would write back to me, asking me questions, mostly about Harry. I couldn't believe that I was pouring my heart out to a stranger, but it was almost as if I couldn't stop writing. Before I knew it Hermione had come to get me for class. When free period came Oliver came and got us for Quidditch practice. Ron and Hermione were sitting on a bench near the Quidditch pitch.

"We are going to practice harder and longer. I don't believe it" Oliver said and I saw the Slytherin's.

The Slytherin team stopped and we walked up to them.

"What are you doing here Flint?" Oliver asked the Slytherin captain.

"Quidditch practice" Flint replied.

"I booked the pitch for Gryffindor today" Oliver said.

"Easy Wood, I got a note" Flint said.

I felt someone move next to me and I saw Ron and Hermione.

"'I Professor Snape here by give the Slytherin team permission to practice, so they can train their new Seeker'. You got a new Seeker, who?" Oliver asked after he read the scroll.

The Slytherin team smirked and backed away, and Draco Malfoy walked up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Harry Potter Love Story (all of the plot and credit and characters except for mine belong to J.K. Rowling all credit from any HP material I use belongs to her not trying to make any money off of her work, all credit belongs to her and the director of any Hp movies that have passed and have yet to come) sorry these have been short recently**

"Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"That's right, and that's not all that's new this year" Draco said smirking, and the team all had the same brooms.

"Those are Nimbus 2001s where did you get those?" Ron asked, clearly jealous.

"A gift from Draco's father" Flint said.

"You see Weasley, unlike some, I can afford the best" Draco bragged.

"Well at least the Gryffindor team didn't have to buy their way in, they got on on pure talent" Hermione said.

"No one asked for your opinion, you filthy little mudblood" Draco said.

The entire team except for Harry gasped, I looked at Hermione who looked down.

"You'll pay for that one Malfoy, eat slugs!" Ron shouted pulling out his wand and pointing it at Draco.

But only a spark shot out from his wand, knocking Ron backwards, and he landed on his back. We all rushed forward.

"Are you OK Ron?" I asked as Harry, Hermione, and I knelt down next to him.

"Say something" Hermione said.

Ron merely got on his elbows and coughed up a slug. Everyone groaned and said "Yuck!"

"Wow! Turn him around Harry" I heard Collin say after he snapped a picture.

Wait, where did he come from?

"No Collin get out of the way! Let's get him to Hagrid's" Harry said as we helped Ron.

We ran to Hagrid's hut, luckily it wasn't far. Harry knocked on Hagrid's door and Hagrid opened it.

"What are ye-oh, you best be gettin' him inside" Hagrid said once he saw the state Ron was in.

We brought Ron inside and sat him down on Hagrid's large sofa.

"This causes for some special equipment *Hagrid grabbed a large bucket and placed it in front of Ron before sitting down in the chair*. So who did Ron try to curse anyway?" Hagrid asked.

"Malfoy. He called Hermione a, well I'm not exactly sure what it means. But it must have been bad because the team went crazy" Harry said.

"Of course it's bad, he called Hermione a" Ron started but had to stop because he threw up again.

Hermione got up from the couch, arms folded, and faced away from us.

"He called me a mudblood" Hermione said glaring at the window.

"He did not?" Hagrid asked gasping.

"What's a mudblood?" Harry asked not understanding.

"Harry a mudblood is a very bad name, it's mostly said to a female" I started to explain.

"It's a very foul name used to call people who have no magical parents, someone like me. It's not a term one usually hears in a civilized conversation" Hermione snapped facing us.

"You see Harry, the thing is there are people like the Malfoy family who think they're better then everyone else, and call themselves pure bloods" Hagrid explained to Harry.

"That's horrible" Harry said when Ron threw up again.

"That's disgusting" Ron said grossed out.

"And it all comes back up to blood, dirty blood, come here" Hagrid said holding his large hand out to Hermione, who took.

Then Hagrid said something to Hermione, that I didn't quit understand because of Hagrid's gruff voice. After Ron had stopped throwing up some we had to go back up to the castle. After Harry and I changed back into our school robes before starting on our homework, seeing as we had an hour before dinner. When I finished my homework I went upstairs and started writing in my diary. We soon headed down to dinner, and I brought the diary with me; for some reason it was like I couldn't be parted from it.

**Hermione's point of view **

Before dinner Harry had to leave for detention, as did Ron. So it was only Sam and me. I noticed that Sam was kind of distant tonight, she had this strange almost trance like look in her eyes. I also noticed that, once again, writing intently in her diary.

"Wow Sam, you're writing in that diary like you're taking notes" I said trying to lighten the mood.

She just looked up, but she wasn't looking at me, and as I looked into her eyes I noticed that her eyes had become like those of a snakes. She didn't answer me, she just got up along with her diary, and walked out staring straight ahead.

'That's odd' I thought.

I decided to leave early feeling full, and as I walked out of the Great Hall I met up with Ron.

"Ron? What are you doing out of detention?" I asked walking up to him.

"I got let out because I kept throwing up slugs. Where's Harry?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, he should be out soon, why don't we go find him" I suggested.

"Sure."

As we made up the first floor, we saw Harry listening to something.

"Harry" I called as we reached him.

"Did you hear it?" he asked facing us.

"Hear what?" Ron asked.

"That voice" Harry said.

"Voice? What voice?" I asked confused.

"I heard it first in Lockheart's office and then...it's moving. I think it's going to kill" Harry said suddenly running towards the second floor.

"Kill?" Ron asked.

"Harry wait! Not so fast!" I shouted as we tried to catch up with him.

We then reached a hallway on the second floor where we saw Harry looking at the ground.

"Strange, I've never seen spiders act like that" he said, just as I noticed the trail of black spiders heading out of a window.

"I don't like spiders" Ron said looking at the spiders terrified.

Then Harry looked at the wall, as did we, and gasped. On the wall was a message, and written in blood.

"'Enemies of the heir beware' it's written in blood" I said.

"Oh no, it's Filch's cat, it's Mrs. Norris" Harry said, and I looked and saw a cat hanging from the torch; not moving.


	7. Chapter 7

**Harry Potter Love Story (all of the plot and credit and characters except for mine belong to J.K. Rowling all credit from any HP material I use belongs to her not trying to make any money off of her work, all credit belongs to her and the director of any Hp movies that have passed and have yet to come) i just remembered that I forgot to add the Chamber of Secrets has been open, last chapter, i apologize and i apologize i don't remember what animal Harry had in Transfiguration  
**

**Sam's point of view **

I woke up with my head pounding and my vision blurry. I groaned and sat up, as my vision cleared I saw that I was in the Gryffindor common room, well the girls dorm to be exact.

'Ugh, what happened? How did I get here? The last thing I remember was going down to dinner with Hermione' I thought confused.

I looked down and felt myself gasp, the front of my robes were covered in red paint, but it felt wet, and I realized that it wasn't paint. It was blood! How the hell did this happen. I heard footsteps enter the common room and quickly changed out of my robes and into my pajamas. Just as the door opened I quickly shoved my pajamas deep into my trunk and shut it, and quickly hid my diary underneath my pillow; just as Hermione walked in. She looked worried.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Well, after you left, well after dinner, I left and ran into Ron, who got let out early" Hermione started.

"Wait, how did he get let out early, I thought Filch never let anyone out early?" I asked confused.

"He kept throwing up slugs on the trophies he was supposed to be cleaning, but anyway we found Harry on the first floor, listening to something. He asked us if we heard voices, we said no, and we followed him to the second floor; you know the one with Moaning Myrtles bathroom?" Hermione asked.

I vaguely remembered accidentally taking a wrong turn once last year, along with Hermione, and we ended up in a girls bathroom; where we met Moaning Myrtle.

"Yeah" I said.

"Well anyway we saw a trail of black spiders that were going out of window, we looked on a wall and someone had written 'The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir beware' in blood and Filch's cat was petrified" Hermione said.

I gasped and asked, "But who would do that?"

"I don't know" Hermione replied.

As I laid in bed that night I couldn't help but wander, did I write it on the wall? I mean I woke up, not remembering what happened, and covered in blood. While everyone else was asleep I took out the diary and started talking to Tom. The next day on our way to Transfiguration Hermione had told me that she was going to ask Professor McGonagall about the Chamber of Secrets. We sat in Transfiguration, this time I was sitting next to Harry and Ron was sitting next to Hermione, much to his displeasure. Everyone had a different animal in front of them. In front of Hermione was an owl, in front of Ron was a rat, in front of Harry was a owl, and in front of me was a frog.

"Today class we will be transforming animals, into water goblets like so 1,2,3 _vera verto_," Professor McGonagall said turning her bird into a water goblet before continuing "Now it's your turn. Who would like to go first? Ah Miss Lupin, 1,2,3 _vera verto_."

I nodded and tapped the frog and said clearly "_Vera verto_."

The frog turned into a water goblet.

"Excellent Miss Lupin, 10 points to Gryffindor. Now who's next, uh, Mr. Weasley, 1,2,3 _vera verto_."

Harry and I turned to Ron and watched as he nervously took out his broken wand, and cleared his throat and said "_Vera verto_."

Ron's rat transformed into a goblet, except his goblet had a tail, and the top part of the glass was covered in fur and squeaking. I covered my mouth trying to stifle my laugh, as people started chuckling.

"That wand needs replacing Mr. Weasley" Professor McGonagall said.

Hermione raised her hand and Professor McGonagall said "Yes Miss Granger."

"Professor, I was wondering if you could tell us about the Chamber of Secrets?" Hermione asked.

The whole room went quiet.

"Very well, as you all know Hogwarts was founded by four brilliant wizards, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazar Slytherin. Together they created a school where all could learn magic. There was only one who thought that Hogwarts should only allow those who were worthy to study" Professor McGonagall said.

"Muggle borns" Hermione said.

She went on to explain that he left behind a Chamber of Secrets, that would only be opened when the heir of Slytherin returned, and that a monster lies in the chamber; and that no chamber has been found. The next class we had was a study period so we headed towards the library.

"So do you think it's true? Do you think there really is a Chamber of Secrets?" Ron asked.

"Yes, couldn't you tell? McGonagall's worried all of the other teachers are" Hermione said.

"But even if it is, how are we going to find out who the heir of Slytherin is?" I asked.

"Well they're talking about Malfoy" Hermione said.

"Of course, you heard him, you'll be next mudbloods" Ron said.

"I heard him, but Malfoy the heir of Slytherin?" Hermione asked.

The four of us stopped.

"But what if Ron's right Hermione. I mean look at them, everyone of them has been in Slytherin for centuries" Harry said.

"Look, maybe Malfoy knows something" I said.

"Oh yeah, and how do you suppose we get the information out of him?" Hermione asked.

"Crabbe and Goyle must know, maybe we could trick them into telling" Ron suggested.

"Even they aren't that thick. Though there might be another way, follow me" Hermione said heading towards the library, and we followed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Harry Potter Love Story (all of the plot and credit and characters except for mine belong to J.K. Rowling all credit from any HP material I use belongs to her not trying to make any money off of her work, all credit belongs to her and the director of any Hp movies that have passed and have yet to come) i apologize for the long wait. I'm back in school and won't be able to post until the weekend, so you all are just going to have to be patient  
**

When we got to the library, there were about a handful of kids inside. We walked over to the potion's section. Hermione pulled down a big leather bound book and started flipping through it.

"Here it is."

Hermione went on to explain that it was a Polyjuice potion, and it would allow us to change into a person. She also told us that we would have to get a hair from Malfoy's friends and drink the potion, to allow us to change into the person, but warned us that it would only last an hour.

"Wow." I said.

"That book has everything!" Ron exclaimed softly.

"Yes, but I've never seen a more complicated potion." Hermione said looking at the page.

"Well how long will it take you to make?" Harry asked speaking for the first time.

"A month." Hermione replied looking at us sadly.

"A month?" I asked/exclaimed softly.

"But Hermione, if Malfoy is the heir of Slytherin he could've attacked half of the muggleborns in the school by then." Harry said.

"I know, but it's the only plan we've got." Hermione said.

Hermione checked out the book and we went to the rest of our classes. Three weeks passed and we managed to get all the ingredients we needed to make the Polyjuice potion, and I was still surprised that we haven't gotten caught yet. I swear Snape has been suspicious of us ever sense we stole the Boomslang skin and a couple of other items from his storeroom. Hermione had decided to do the potion in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom because one we wouldn't have to worry about anyone coming in, two Harry and Ron wouldn't have to worry about getting a months worth of detention or worse for coming into a girls bathroom, and three we wouldn't have to worry about getting caught. In these past three weeks Harry and I have been practicing for today's Quidditch match, and it was once again against Slytherin. I've also been writing in Tom's diary a lot more, every chance I get as a matter of fact. The match would start any second now and the rest of the team, and me were dressed in our Quidditch robes and waiting for the signal to walk out. I was nervous, I don't know why but I had a bad feeling about today's Quidditch match. It was time for the game to begin. We all got into our positions as the captions shook hands, and got on their brooms before flying to the goal posts. The cheering died down when Madam Hooch came out, but resumed when she threw the Quaffle into the air. The game was tough, it almost seemed like the Slytherin's were fiercer today. As the game went on I noticed something odd about one of the bludgers. As I was distracted one of the Slytherin's managed to steal the ball, and I went after him.

"Stay focused Sam!" Angelina shouted over the noise.

"Sorry!" I shouted back.

I was distracted again as a bludger nearly hit Harry, and Oliver went to him. But then the bludger came back around, broke the handle of Oliver's broom making him go down, and went after Harry. Everything was happening so fast, one minuet we were playing the game, and next thing I knew Harry was laying on the ground, in front of the goal posts, and had a snitch in his hand.

"Harry Potter has caught the snitch! Gryffindor wins!" the commentator, whose name I found out was Lee Jordon, a friend of Fred and George shouted.

I don't know what was wrong with me. I'm usually very focused, not distracted like I was today. I don't know what happened. Instead of going over to Harry and seeing if he was alright, I left as everyone else went over to Harry. I showered and dressed in the silent changing rooms, before heading silently up to the castle.

**Harry's point of view**

I sat in a bed in the hospital wing. Some how I knew that I would be in here a lot. This time I was in here because our phony Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher made me lose all the bones in my right arm. Everyone except for Ron and Hermione had left already, but what was strange was that I haven't seen Sam sense the game.

"Hey where's Sam?" I asked.

"I don't know." Ron said.

"The last I saw her was walking down the hall, but when I tried to talk to her she just brushed me off, and she looked distant too." Hermione said.

"That's odd, that's not like Sam at all." I said concerned for Sam.

"She's been acting strange ever sense school started, tonight I'll try and figure out what's wrong with her." Hermione offered.

"Thanks Hermione." I said.

"No problem." she said.


	9. Chapter 9

**Harry Potter Love Story (all of the plot and credit and characters except for mine belong to J.K. Rowling all credit from any HP material I use belongs to her not trying to make any money off of her work, all credit belongs to her and the director of any Hp movies that have passed and have yet to come) i apologize for the long wait. I'm back in school and won't be able to post until the weekend, so you all are just going to have to be patient  
**

**Hermione's point of view **

Ron and I stayed with Harry for awhile longer before Madam Pomfrey kicked us out. After dinner Ron and I headed to Gryffindor tower, we had been talking about everything that's happened when someone bumped into us. I looked at the boy and realized that it was the first year Collin Creevey, one of Harry's fans.

"Collin where are you going? It's dark outside already." I asked/said.

"I was going to visit Harry in the hospital wing." Collin replied.

"Collin the hospital wing is closed, you're going to have to wait until tomorrow." I said.

He walked with us as we went to Gryffindor tower, Collin sulking pretty much the whole way. As I walked into the common room we were greeted by loud music, laughter, and conversations. I then remembered that Fred and George said that they were hosting a party for Gryffindor's win, whether Harry was there or not. The three of us tried to squeeze through the crowd of people who were either dancing, laughing at Fred and George's pranks and jokes, snogging, or groups of people who were in the corner talking. I looked around trying to spot Sam. I was concerned about her, she had become distant lately, and hardly spoke to anyone; which wasn't like her at all. I then spotted her sitting at one of the tables that was next to the window, the one that over looked the Black Lake. I noticed that she was, one again, writing in her diary. I tapped Ron on the shoulder and said, "Look there's Sam, and she's writing in that diary again."

"Who the heck would have that much to write about, when she just wrote in it this morning?" Ron asked.

I rolled my eyes and said "Ron a lot of people love writing in their journals, and they don't just have to write in it about their personal life. They could write story ideas, anything they want."

"OK,OK, I don't want a full length speech about them." Ron said holding his hands up in a stopping motion.

I noticed that she would pause a few times as if reading it,or replying to someone like you would do on a cell phone, except she probably has no idea what it is. I walked over to Sam, she didn't even acknowledge me as I sat down, which was completely unlike her.

"Hey Sam, wow it looks like you're really enjoying that diary." I said, unsure of how to talk to her when she's like this.

She merely glimpsed at me before going back to her diary.

"Why don't you show us what you're writing?" Ron asked/said.

I looked at him, glaring, and then punched him in the arm.

"What?" he asked rubbing his arm.

"You don't just ask a girl to show you her diary, want to know why? Because it's filled with private entries." I said not giving him a chance to answer.

"Um, how private?" Ron asked nervously, and disturbed.

"It could be up to a really mature rated 'R' private, or in probably Sam's she could be talking merely about her life." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"What's rated 'R', is that a muggle thing?" Ron asked.

I completely forgot that Ron grew up in the wizarding world.

"I'll explain it to you later." I said.

"Hey Hermione, Sam, Ron." a girl's voice said.

I turned around and saw Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister.

"Hey Ginny, what are you doing here?" I asked curious.

"Oh, nothing much, trying to avoid Fred and George who are trying to get me into one of their pranks, and I wasn't allowed into the Hospital Wing because it was closed." Ginny said shyly.

"Hold on, pranks? How dangerous are these pranks?" I asked looking over at Fred and George.

"And why were you going to the Hospital Wing?" Ron asked.

Ginny blushed and I guessed she was going to visit Harry.

"You were trying to visit Harry, weren't you?" I asked.

She blushed even more and whispered "Yeah."

I smiled at her, it was cute, she has a crush on Harry. Ron groaned and said "Ginny you need to stop chasing after Harry."

Ginny glared at him before storming up to the girls dormitory. I smacked him in the shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?" Ron asked rubbing his arm.

I ignored him and turned back to Sam, but she had left.


	10. Chapter 10

**Harry Potter Love Story (all of the plot and credit and characters except for mine belong to J.K. Rowling all credit from any HP material I use belongs to her not trying to make any money off of her work, all credit belongs to her and the director of any Hp movies that have passed and have yet to come) i apologize for the long wait. I'm back in school and won't be able to post until the weekend, so you all are just going to have to be patient  
**

**Sam's point of view**

I sat on my bed thinking about Ginny's crush on Harry. I don't know why I'm worried, or care for that matter. I decided to forget about it. Something strange has been happening to me, I mean lately I've been having strange memory gaps. Like when Mrs. Norris got petrified, I couldn't remember anything of what had happened. Odd. Though Tom assured me that I wasn't going crazy. I was becoming scared. After I finished my homework I decided to go to bed early. The next day I joined Hermione in Moaning Myrtles bathroom, where she was wailing again. As much as I liked Moaning Myrtle she could be a tad annoying, OK more then a tad. I was thankful when she dived into her toilet. Hermione and I had been talking when Harry and Ron came in.

"Uh, what are you doing here?" Ron asked me.

"What are you talking about Ron?" I asked confused.

"Um, aren't you suppose to be ignoring us, and writing in your diary?"Ron asked/said.

"What are you talking about? I haven't been ignoring you." I said/asked really confused.

The three of them gave me a weird look.

"What?" I asked.

"Anyway, Harry you said you wanted to tell us something." Hermione said.

Harry then told us that the same House Elf that had visited him over the summer, had visited him in the hospital, and found out his name was Dobby. Dobby told him that he was the one who stopped them from taking the train, was the cause of the bludger going after him, and then told us that Colin Creevey had been petrified. He told us that Dumbledor had said that the Chamber of Secrets had been opened again.

"Again? So the Chamber of Secrets has been opened before?" Hermione asked.

But no one answered her.

Harry said "Hermione I'm not entirely sure how comfortable I am doing this potion in a girls bathroom."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I have to agree with Harry. I mean do you really think that doing a forbidden potion in the middle of the day, in the middle of a girls bathroom, is such a good idea? Aren't you worried that we'll get caught?" Ron asked leaning against the stall, arms folded across his chest.

"No. No one ever comes in here." Hermione said with a chuckle.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Moaning Myrtle." Hermione replied casually.

"Who?" Ron asked, not noticing the ghost floating over the stall, the one that he was leaning against.

"Moaning Myrtle." Hermione said again.

"Who's Moaning Myrtle?" Ron asked confused.

"I'm Moaning Myrtle!" the ghost exclaimed scaring Ron.

We all looked at her as she was floating over the sink.

Moaning Myrtle was the ghost who haunted this bathroom. Moaning Myrtle was a student here at Hogwarts 50 years ago, and was killed in this bathroom; which was kind of creepy when you thought about it. She still wore her Hogwarts robes, wore glasses, appeared to be 13 years old or so, and wore her hair in pigtails. She was always crying. Hermione had told me about her when the ghost first made appearance, which was when we found out this was a good place to make a potion without being disturbed.

"I never would have expected you to know me. Who would ever talk about miserable, ugly, weeping, Moaning Myrtle?" the ghost asked before she burst into tears.

Moaning Myrtle gave a loud wail before diving back into the toilet.

"She's a little sensitive." Hermione said shaking her head.

Ron gave a look and asked "You call that a little?"

We simply ignored him. That night at dinner Dumbledor announced that there was going to be a Dueling something, I couldn't exactly hear him because of some red head chewing loudly in my ear. But apparently Lockheart was the host of a Dueling Club, which I found out from Hermione, and which would be held tomorrow before lunch. Of course it had to be held on a Saturday. Before we knew it Saturday day had come and we were in the Great Hall, which now had a large stage, and was crowded by course Mr. Stupid was on the stage.

**OH my gosh I'm so sorry for not posting, I didn't realize that I had been that long. Please forgive me, and I apologize this one is short.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Harry Potter Love Story (all of the plot and credit and characters except for mine belong to J.K. Rowling all credit from any HP material I use belongs to her not trying to make any money off of her work, all credit belongs to her and the director of any Hp movies that have passed and have yet to come) i apologize for the long wait. I'm back in school and won't be able to post until the weekend, so you all are just going to have to be patient  
**

"Gather round! Gather around! Can everyone see me? Can everyone hear me? Brilliant. Because of the recent terrible events Dumbledore has allowed me to start this little dueling club, to train you all up, in case you all need to defend yourselves against dark forces." Lockheart said smiling, he then took off his cloak and threw it amongst a group of girls.

The girls gasped and sighed as they caught it. I rolled my eyes.

"More like safe us from yourself." I muttered.

Harry and Ron snorted while trying to hide their laughter.

"Oh come on, he's a great wizard, and has done many great things." Hermione whispered to us, harshly might I add.

"How do you know he even did those things, there's just something about him that screams phony." I said crossing my arms.

"Oh hush." Hermione said still staring at Lockheart.

"Now allow me to introduce you to my accomplice in this match, Professor Snape, will be helping me to show you how to block unfriendly spells. There is no need to worry however, you'll still have your potions master when I'm threw with him, never fear." Lockheart said.

We watched as the potions master drew his wand as he walked onto the arena, wearing the same black robes, and the same expression. Doesn't that guy ever smile? They meet in the middle of the arena, bowed before walking to either sides of the arena, and got into a position you would get into if you were going to duel. They both shot spells at each other, Lockheart never defended, and was thrown back landing on his back.

"Do you think he's alright?" Hermione asked worried.

"Who cares." Ron said.

"Wow! Lockheart's amazing isn't he? I'm Justin Finch-Fletchley, I'm muggleborn." A man next to Harry introduced himself.

He was a healthy skinny, was in Hufflepuff, had short black hair, and brown eyes.

"I'm Harry Potter." Harry introduced shaking his hand.

They were cut off when Lockheart said, "That was impressive if I do say so myself Professor Snape, but if I had wanted to disarm you, it would've been only too easy."

"Liar."I muttered, as Lockheart got up.

"I thought it was necessary to teach the students how to block, "unfriendly spells" professor?" Snape asked quoting Lockheart.

I can't believe I'm thinking this but 'Go Snape.'

"An excellent deduction Professor Snape, um, let's have a volunteer pair, um, Potter, Weasley, how about you." Lockheart said.

"Mr. Weasley's wand causes damage from the most simplest spells, and will be sending Mr. Potter to the Hospital Wing in a match box. Might I suggest someone from my own house? Malfoy, perhaps?" Snape asked shrugging his shoulders, before getting down the arena.

Draco and Harry both headed towards the center of the arena. After being forced to bow to each other they went to the separate ends of the arena. I was worried, yet excited at the same time. I mean how often do you see two famous students(Malfoy being popular because of his father), duel each other. They stared at each other while their wands were trained on each other.

"Expelliamos(ME: not a 100% sure if that's right)" Harry shouted before Draco could respond.

I snickered as people laughed when Draco was flown back, and landed on his butt near Snape's feet. Snape glared at him, grabbed him by the back of his robe, pulled him up roughly, and tossed him back.

"I said disarm only." Lockheart said.

Draco cast a spell and a deadly snake came out of his wand, and it was a poisonous one at that. Everyone gasped and backed away slowly. I looked at Harry, scared for a small silence Snape broke it by saying, "Don't worry Potter, I'll get rid of it for you."

"Allow me Professor Snape," Lockheart said making Snape stop in his tracks.

Lockheart walked in front of Harry and pointed his wand at the snake and said a spell, but all it did was make the snake fly into the air, and then fall back down on the arena; making the snake angry. That idiot of a teacher. Suddenly Harry started walking slowly towards the snake, and started speaking Parseltounge. Everyone stared at him in shock, as did I. He was speaking to a snake for crying out loud, I mean only YOU-KNOW-WHO could do that. I noticed that the teachers that were present were very concerned, I mean who wouldn't. After a couple of seconds the snake turned to Justine, the Hufflepuff we had just met. But Harry spoke to it again, and the snake remained were it was; calm. Snape said a spell which made the snake disappear. Nobody spoke, I think everyone was too scared to speak.

"What are you playing at?" Justin asked, still scared.

The dueling club ended and we all went to our common rooms.

**Authors note: oh my gosh I'm soooooooo sorry for taking so long, school is crazy, I'll do my best to get the next chapter out quicker, same with my Twilight story**


	12. Chapter 12

**Harry Potter Love Story (all of the plot and credit and characters except for mine belong to J.K. Rowling all credit from any HP material I use belongs to her not trying to make any money off of her work, all credit belongs to her and the director of any Hp movies that have passed and have yet to come) i apologize for the long wait. I'm back in school and won't be able to post until the weekend, so you all are just going to have to be patient**

I followed Harry, Ron, and Hermione as they pretty much dragged him into the empty common room.

"You're a Parselmouth! Why didn't you tell us?" Ron asked/exclaimed softly.

"I'm a what?" Harry asked confused.

"You can talk to snakes." Hermione clarified.

"I know. I mean, I accidentally set a python on my Cousin Dudley at the zoo once, once. But so what! I bet loads of people here can do it." Harry said, talking as if it was no big deal.

"Harry an ability like is extremely rare, and it's not exactly a great gift." I said.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked me.

"Look Harry, their is a reason that the symbol for Slytherin house is a serpent, Salazar Slytherin was a Parselmouth, he could speak to snakes too." Hermione explained.

"Yeah, so everyone is going to think you're his great-great-great grandson or something." Ron said.

"But I'm not! I can't be." Harry said.

"It happened a thousand years ago, for all we know, you could be." Hermione said sadly.

Weeks have passed and we've been getting closer to finishing the Polyjuice potion, though Hermione predicted that we should have it done by Christmas, good thing it was the last day of November. I've noticed that ever since the Dueling Club a lot of Muggle borns, especially freshmen, and other people were trying to stay as far away from Harry as possible; not wanting to become Harry's next victim. I can't believe that they seriously thought Harry could do something like that, just because he could talk to snakes, as worrisome as the gift was, I thought it was pretty cool. I noticed that Ginny has also stayed away from us, more so then usual. It was a snowy, winter afternoon, and we haven't seen Harry all morning. We were just thankful that it was Saturday which meant no uniforms, and no classes. I had chosen to wear a pair of blue jeans, brown muggle snow boots (which Hermione had cast a spell and made two pairs, one for her and a pair for me), a red long sleeve shirt, and a jacket that Remus had sent me. I also had on my school cloak. We walked outside the castle and found Harry leaning against the stairs that led to the courtyard, and they were covered in snow.

"Harry are you alright?" I asked as Ron, Hermione, and I approached him.

"Well lets see, I could be a decedent of Salazar Slytherin, I can speak to snakes, and people think I'm the bad guy now; so yeah I feel bloody brilliant thanks." Harry snapped giving me a light glare.

"Oh come on Harry, she was just wondering if you were OK." Hermione said hands on her hips.

"Besides it can't be that bad can it?" Ron asked giving a small smile.

"Hey look everybody, it's the heir of Slytherin!" a familiar voice said.

I looked and saw the twins Fred and George Weasley. I don't know how I managed but I could always tell them apart, the one who just spoke was Fred.

"Oh shut up Fred!" I shouted at him.

He gave me a shocked look but ignored the fact that I knew that it was him who said it, and not George.

"Yeah stay away from unless you want to wind up dead." George replied smiling, joking with his brother as they left.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to Harry.

"Oh come on Harry, you know Fred and George, they're just having a laugh." Ron said.

"Well it looks like they're the only ones." Harry said, his breath coming out in white puffs.

"Oh come on Harry you can't really believe that." I said.

Harry gave a sigh and started heading inside the castle.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted as we followed him.

"Look, I appreciate your concerns but what if it's true what they're saying?" Harry asked stopping in the nicely decorated hallway.

"Harry-" I started.

"What if I really am the heir of Slytherin?" Harry asked cutting me off.

"Well we'll know on Friday, by then it will be ready." Hermione said smiling.

"And what a coincidence that by then almost everybody will be gone for the holidays." I said.

"And lucky for us I found out that Malfoy is also staying here for the holidays, as well as his gang." Hermione said.

"And why would that possible make us feel better?" Ron asked.

"Because then we interrogate him for information about the Chamber of Secrets, and who the heir of Slytherin is." Hermione replied.

**Note: I'm so sorry for not posting for so long, and i thank you all for being so patient. i was late in updating because i had a hard time doing this scene and i had to re-watch the movie because i forgot what happens, i'll update as soon as i can, thank you.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Harry Potter Love Story (all of the plot and credit and characters except for mine belong to J.K. Rowling all credit from any HP material I use belongs to her not trying to make any money off of her work, all credit belongs to her and the director of any Hp movies that have passed and have yet to come) i apologize for the long wait. I'm back in school and won't be able to post until the weekend, so you all are just going to have to be patient. sorry this one is short.  
**

That evening the second and first years had a study session together, but not everyone was there, I couldn't blame them. Almost everyone hated the Slytherin's, who were of course present. I sat next to Harry at one of the tables as Hermione and Ron sat across from us. Hermione was working on Snape's essay, Ron was working on the Herbology homework that Professor Sprout had assigned us, Harry was also trying to work on Snape's essay, and I was working on the two page essay that Professor McGonagall had loaded on us. The teachers weren't merciful on us when it came to homework. I noticed how whenever Harry wasn't looking around everyone would stare at him, and when he caught them they would quickly go back to what they were doing. I also noticed how uncomfortable Harry was. I looked at Harry and saw that he was looking around again. I followed his gaze when he looked at Ginny, who gave him a slight smile before quickly going back to what she was writing, and then followed his gaze to a table where a few Hufflepuff's sat together; as soon as they caught Harry looking they turned back to each other and started whispering. I rolled my eyes at how people were acting, I mean they couldn't seriously believe that Harry had petrified these people. I mean Harry was far too young, even though age probably didn't matter, but still. I mean you would probably have to know what you were doing, right? I then noticed that Harry was packing up his books, probably not being able to stand the staring anymore, and I couldn't blame him.

"I'll see you guys in the common room." Harry said in a quiet voice.

Ron and Hermione gave him a small smile.

"I'll go with you, I can help you study for that potions test we have tomorrow." I said packing up my stuff as well.

I might not like Professor Snape, and Hermione might be better at potions than I am but I don't have a grade that's as low as Harry's and Ron's. So I wasn't as good as Hermione but better then Harry and Ron when it came to potions. I followed Harry out of the study hall.

"You didn't have to come with me Sam." Harry said.

"Oh but I wanted to, besides I couldn't stand the looks and stares we were getting, and also you do need a study partner for potions." I said smiling at him.

He gave me a small smile back.

"So you really believe that it wasn't me?" Harry asked after a small pause.

"What do you mean?" I asked not sure what he meant.

"I mean you believe that I didn't cause all the attacks that have been happening." Harry said.

"Of course I don't believe that-what that." I said in shock.

We stopped in the middle of a corridor where a petrified ghost stood, well, was floating slightly off the ground, and a petrified Justin laying on his back. Harry and I looked at each other before walking over to them. I then realized that the ghost was Nearly Headless Nick. Harry knelt down next to Justin and felt his folded hand, and I noticed that he (Justin) had a terrified look on his face; just like the rest of the petrified students. I heard footsteps coming around the corner. Harry and I looked up and saw the caretaker Mr. Filch, and he was angry.

"Back at the scene of the crime Potter? Brought Miss Lupin here as your next victim? You'll be out of school this time Potter, mark my words." Filch said leaving.

"No! Mr. Filch you don't understand!" Harry shouted after him, but it was too late.

"Don't worry Harry, I'm sure you won't get in trouble. Besides it seems you have a habit for being in the wrong place at the wrong time." I said giving him and encouraging smile.

"I'm more worried about which teacher he's going to bring back here. I just hope it's not Snape." Harry said giving me a smile.

"Oh yeah, that would make this situation worse wouldn't it." I said.

Just then Filch returned with Professor McGonagall, who had a worried look on her face.

"Look professor-" Harry started.

"This is out of my hands Potter." Professor McGonagall said giving him a stern, yet concerned look.

"Professor he didn't do it." I said vouching for Harry.

"That's quit enough Miss Lupin, Potter follow me, Lupin return to the common room." Professor McGonagall said giving me a stern look.

"Yes professor, see you later Harry." I said to him heading towards the staircase.


	14. Chapter 14

**Harry Potter Love Story (all of the plot and credit and characters except for mine belong to J.K. Rowling all credit from any HP material I use belongs to her not trying to make any money off of her work, all credit belongs to her and the director of any Hp movies that have passed and have yet to come) i apologize for the long wait. I'm back in school and won't be able to post until the weekend, so you all are just going to have to be patient.  
**

Soon it was time for dinner. I found Hermione and Ron already sitting at the Gryffindor table, I gave them a smile before sitting down across from them.

"Hey." I greeted them.

"Where's Harry?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, last time I saw him he was with Professor McGonagall." I replied shrugging.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked concerned.

I told them what happened.

"Bloody hell. You two just seem to always be in the wrong place at the wrong time." Ron said.

"So it seems." I said.

Soon after that the doors to the grate hall opened and Dumbledore walked in followed by Harry. Harry walked over to us and sat next to me.

"Harry are you alright?" Hermione asked.

"You didn't get into trouble did you?" I asked worried.

"No. Dumbledore and Hagrid both believe that this wasn't my fault." Harry explained.

We paused our conversation when Dumbledore began the feast and the food appeared on the tables. Harry told us what happened in Dumbledore's office as we ate.

"Well at least you didn't get into trouble." Ron said with his mouth full.

I rolled my eyes and said/asked, "Come on Ron, you can't tell me that you actually thought that Dumbledore would find Harry guilty of something like this.?"

"Yeah I mean why would you doubt Dumbledore?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not doubting Dumbledore." Ron said mouth full again.

I rolled my eyes. When dinner was over we went to the common room. I have to admit I was angry at Ron and Hermione. I mean they had been giving Harry the cold shoulder. Hermione and I finished our homework while Harry and Ron were still doing homework.

"How in the name of Merlin are you two done already?" Ron asked us frustrated, looking up from his potions essay.

Hermione and I just smiled at him and I said, "Well Ron instead of drawing in class, when we had that free time, Hermione and I got started on our homework, unlike two friends we know."

Ron glared at us and mumbled something.

"What was that Ron? I'm afraid we didn't quit catch that." I said teasingly.

"Oh shut up." he said.

I looked around and saw Harry staring out the window.

"Harry." I said getting his attention.

Harry looked at me and said, "Yes."

"You know, you're not going to get your homework done by staring out the window." I said smirking.

"Yeah, I decided for a break." he said.

"Are you just saying that because you're stuck on Snape's essay?" I asked.

Harry gave me a small smile and said, "That's part of the reason."

"Want me to help you?" I asked returning the smile.

"If you don't mind." He said.

Weeks had gone by and Christmas was now here, well it was almost time for Christmas anyway. People were packing and talking about their plans for Christmas. I couldn't go home again, not only because it was the full moon and dad's (Remus Lupin) condition wouldn't let me, but also tonight we were going to be getting information about the Chamber of Secrets, from Draco Malfoy, of all people. It was morning and everywhere you looked Hogwarts was decorated with Christmas decorations, and the ghosts were singing carols. Harry and I kind of picked at our eggs and pancakes (I had the pancakes) and bacon when Hermione walked in. We were now allowed to be out of uniform sense it was the holidays. It was also snowing outside. I was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a long sleeve red turtle neck, and sneakers. Hermione wore similar clothing except her long sleeve shirt was pink. I hated that color. Hermione came over and sat down next to me.

"Everything with the Polyjuice potion is set, now all we need is a bit of who you are changing into." Hermione said in a whisper.

"Crabbe and Goyle." Harry said.

"Wait a minuet who are you two going as?" Ron asked.

"Milicent Bullstrode, Slytherin, I stole a piece of hair off of her robes." Hermione said holding a tiny tube with a couple hairs in it.

"And you Sam?" Harry asked.

"Pansy Parkinson, also Slytherin, and closest to Draco. I pretended to be nice by saying she had something in her hair and got it out." I said with a smirk.

Harry and Ron looked at each other with stunned looks.

"Now comes the tricky part. Once you've got a bit of who you're changing into we need to keep them that way so that the real Crabbe and Goyle don't come bursting in on us as we're interrogating Malfoy." Hermione said as if she had rehearsed it a hundred times.

"How?" Ron asked.

"With these. I've filled these with a simple sleeping drought, it's simple, but powerful. Now once they're asleep you need to take a bit of their hair, and put on their uniforms." Hermione said placing two cupcakes on the table.

Our plan was set and it was time to interrogate Malfoy.


	15. Chapter 15

**Harry Potter Love Story (all of the plot and credit and characters except for mine belong to J.K. Rowling all credit from any HP material I use belongs to her not trying to make any money off of her work, all credit belongs to her and the director of any Hp movies that have passed and have yet to come) i apologize for the long wait. I'm back in school and won't be able to post until the weekend, so you all are just going to have to be patient.  
**

That night I was in Moaning Myrtles bathroom with Hermione, already dressed in our Slytherin robes, which were an ugly color, and Hermione was doing the finishing touches on the polyjuice potion. I surprised on how much the uniform fit, personally I thought Pansy was skinnier then me. It was dark outside and Moaning Myrtle kept hovering over us. Just as the doors opened Myrtle disappeared into her cubical, Harry and Ron entered wearing Slytherin robes which were too baggy on them.

"We got the hairs." Harry said holding up their hairs.

"Good." Hermione said.

"Hermione exactly how long will we stay as our characters?" I asked meaning, Pansy, Crabb, Goyle, and Milicent.

"We'll have exactly one hour before we change back into ourselves." Hermione said, looking disgusted at the mud like substance in the cauldron.

"We don't seriously have to drink that? Do we?" Harry asked also looking disgusted.

"We don't exactly have a choice Harry." I said trying not to barf.

Hermione stood and grabbed four mugs, which we had stolen, and filled them with the polyjuice potion. I looked up at everyone and they looked just as disgusted as me, and Ron looked like he was growing to throw up. I can't say that I blame him.

"Add the hairs." Hermione said, and we did.

"Ugh! Essence of Crabb!" Ron said revolted.

"Cheers." I said and we knocked our mugs together.

We held our breath and drank. I lowered my mug and just like everyone else tried not throw everything back up.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Ron said dropping his mug and running into the nearest stall.

I looked at the broken mug as I also felt something start to come up my throat.

"Me too." I said dropping my mug and running to the nearest stall.

"Me as well." Hermione said.

I felt myself heaving, but nothing came out. I felt my weight shift a bit, I touched my somewhat short hair and felt it growing. After a couple of minuets I everything stopped. I walked out of the bathroom and saw Goyle only he had glasses, and I knew it was Harry.

"Hello Harry." I greeted.

He turned around and looked at me confused.

"Sam?" he asked still sounding like Harry.

"Yep." I said.

I walked up to the mirror, which was cracked, and looked in it. I looked almost the same except my skin was paler, I was a little skinnier, a couple inches taller, had brown eyes, my hair was silkier, smoother, and went to my waist. How the bloody hell does this girl deal with this much hair.

"I look hideous." I said almost gagging at the reflection.

"Just remember that this is only temporary." Harry/Goyle said.

"Thank the heavens." I said.

Just then the other stall opened and Ron, who was now Crabbe. Ron now had shorter hair, which was black, had the same brown eyes, he hadn't grown all that much and was very chubby, and looked stupid.

"Harry? Sam?" Ron/Crabbe asked looking up at us.

"Ron?" we asked simultaneously.

"Bloody hell." Ron said still sounding like himself.

"We still sound like ourselves, Ron you need to sound more like Crabbe, and Sam you need to sound more like Pansy." Harry/Goyle said.

"Bloody hell?" Ron asked now sounding a bit more like Crabbe.

"Brilliant." Harry said smiling.

"But what about Hermione?" Ron asked.

"I-I don't think I'm going!" Hermione called out from the only locked stall.

"Hermione are you alright?" I asked concerned at the fear that I heard.

"Just go! You're wasting time!" Hermione shouted still afraid.

The three of us nodded at each other and left.

"So which way is the Slytherin common room?" Ron asked.

"It's obvious, it's in the dungeon." I said as we crossed a hall.

"Of course it is." Harry muttered.


	16. Chapter 16

**Harry Potter Love Story (all of the plot and credit and characters except for mine belong to J.K. Rowling all credit from any HP material I use belongs to her not trying to make any money off of her work, all credit belongs to her and the director of any Hp movies that have passed and have yet to come)  
**

I walked ahead and we turned a corner.

"Excuse me!" a voice shouted.

We stopped and saw Percy Weasley heading towards us.

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked making his voice deeper.

"I happen to be a school prefect, you three however have no business wondering around the school this time of night. What are your names again?" Percy asked.

"Um, I'm-" Harry started.

"Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy! There you three are." Malfoy's voice called out.

The three of us turned and saw Draco Malfoy strutting towards us.

"Sorry Draco. I tried to hurry these two up, but being the buffoons they are, they wanted to try and get into the kitchen." I said mimicking Pansy.

"That should've been the first place I checked. Why are you wearing glasses?" Draco asked turning to Harry.

"Oh, um reading." Harry said taking off his glasses and put them in his robes.

"Reading? (Harry nodded) I didn't know you could read? And what are you doing down here Weasley?" Draco asked spitting out Percy's last hatefully.

"Watch your tone Malfoy." Percy muttered darkly back.

Draco merely smirked and led us to the common room. When we got to the common room, Draco said the password to the snake portrait, and we walked into the room. There was hardly anyone in. There was a fire going in the fire place that was in the center of the room, over it on the wall was a picture of a snake, in the center there were two black couches facing each other, a couple of bookshelves, and some tables. Draco immediately lounged on one of the black couches. I just followed along and unfortunately, sat down next to Draco.

"Well sit down." Draco said looking at Harry and Ron, who just stood there looking stupid.

Harry and Ron looked at each other before sitting down on the other couch.

"Never would've thought that the Weasley's were pure-bloods, with the way they behave, they're an embarrassment to the wizarding world, all of them." Draco said smiling at the last thought.

I looked at Ron and saw him clench his fist. Probably trying to hold back the punch which Malfoy deserves.

"What's wrong with you Crabbe?" Draco asked wrapping an arm around me.

It took me every ounce of will power not to move away from him. I saw Harry glare at Draco before nudging Ron, who sighed quietly before saying, "Stomach ache."

"You're awfully quiet today Pansy, you haven't made a single snide remark." Draco said to me.

I hurriedly came up with an excuse, "Well I couldn't help but think about the attacks that have been happening, and not a single word about this in the Daily Prophet. I just couldn't help but think that that old man, Dumbledore, is somehow keeping them the media quiet."

I hoped I sounded angry at Dumbledore, even though I hated having to do that.

"You're absolutely right Pansy. Then there's _Potter_, and people actually think that HE'S the heir of Slytherin." Draco said standing up, spitting out Harry's name with hate.

"But then you must have some idea on who's behind everything." Harry said sounding hopeful.

"You know I don't Goyle I told you yesterday. How many times to I have to tell you? But my father did tell me this, when the Chamber of Secrets was opened 50 years ago a mudblood died, it's only a matter of time before another one is killed this time, as for me I hope it's Granger." Draco said smiling.

Ron snapped and stood up furiously, Harry had quickly gotten up and held him back, and I stood up as well.

"What's the matter with you three? The three of you are acting very, odd, and when I say that I mean odder then usual." Draco said looking at us.

"It's his stomach ache." Harry said before turning to Ron.

I walked over to them just as Harry said, "You have to calm down, you're going to blow our cover."

Ron didn't say anything, but looked at Harry with fear.

"S-Scar." Ron whispered pointing at Harry's forehead.

Uh-oh this wasn't good, I guess our hour's up.

"Hair." Harry said pointing to Ron's hair, which was returning to normal very fast.

We quickly ran for the exit as Draco shouted after us, we were happy he didn't follow us. As we ran we had transformed back into our regular selves, and we ran all the way to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

"Hermione come out we got loads to tell you!" Harry shouted at the bathroom stall.

"Go away!" Hermione's voice called back.

The three of us looked at each other in shock. Moaning Myrtle flew through the wooden door giggling madly and said, "Just wait till you see, it's awful."

I glared at her before turning back to the stall.

"Hermione, are you OK?" Harry asked pushing the stall open.

"Do you remember me telling you, that a polyjuice potion can only take a human's substance. It wasn't one of Millicent's hairs, it was her cat's." Hermione said very close to crying.

Hermione turned around. She had grown a long tail, cat ears, and her face looked somewhat like a cat's.

"Look at my face." she said sadly.

"Look at that tail." Ron said sounding amazed.

Myrtle started shrieking with laughter.


	17. Chapter 17

**Harry Potter Love Story (all of the plot and credit and characters except for mine belong to J.K. Rowling all credit from any HP material I use belongs to her not trying to make any money off of her work, all credit belongs to her and the director of any Hp movies that have passed and have yet to come)  
**

We all went into separate stalls and changed back into our Gryffindor robes. After we changed we sat and tried to come up with a plan to get Hermione to the hospital wing, without saying what we've been up to.

"Well I don't see how any of this is going to work, I have a feeling that even if we manage to get to the hospital wing someone is sure to find out what we've been up to." Harry said sighing.

I saw Hermione look down sadly and I wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and pulled her into a comforting hug.

"Well I could say that I was trying to make a way for me to transform into an animal, and then it backfired." Hermione suggested shrugging her shoulders.

"We'll stick with that idea, Harry why don't you go get your invisibility cloak, and we can go to Madam Pomfrey." I said starting to feel tired.

Harry left and soon returned with his invisibility cloak. We all managed to make it to the hospital wing where they were greeted by Madam Pomfrey. Hermione went with her plan and told Madam Pomfrey that she had messed up on a potion that would turn her into an animal, without taking a test, and it had backfired. Madam Pomfrey just gave Hermione a disapproving look before ushering Hermione into a bed. Because of how late it was she sent us off to bed. That night I after I changed into my pajamas I went downstairs with my diary and sat down in front of the fire and started talking to Tom.

**Harry's point of view **

During the next few days Ron and I spent our afternoons before and after classes with Hermione. Meaning she would end up helping us with our homework. It wasn't until just recently that I noticed that Sam wasn't around as much and whenever she was, she was always writing in that diary. I also noticed that there were some nights when she wouldn't show up at all, when she reappeared and I asked her where she was she would give me a confused look, and then leave. Odd. Four days had passed sense we interrogated Malfoy and Hermione was now back normal, but was still in the hospital because she still showed situations she was a cat. That night I was forced to leave the hospital wing after visiting Hermione and met up with Ron outside, who had to finish up with some homework.

"Have you spoken to Hermione?" Ron asked as we walked down the second floor corridor.

"Yes. She should be out of the hospital in a few days, she keeps coughing up hairballs." I said and we snickered.

We stopped at the long corridor leading to Moaning Myrtles bathroom, finding a long and deep trail of water.

"Ugh!" Ron groaned.

"Looks like Moaning Myrtles flooded the bathroom." I said.

We followed the water to Moaning Myrtles bathroom and found the taps to the sinks were running, and the cause of the flooding. We walked further into the bathroom before I saw Moaning Myrtle hoovering not far from us and she was moaning. I nudged Ron and motioned to the ghost. It was then that the ghost noticed us.

"Oh, ello' Harry." she greeted clearly upset.

"What happened Myrtle?" I asked cautiously, remembering that she could easily take things the wrong way.

"Yeah, you seem more upset then usual." Ron said with no caution.

"Well I was just sitting in the u-bend thinking about death (I rose an eyebrow at that), when someone came in and threw a book at me." the ghost said almost in tears.

"Well it can't hurt if somebody throws something at you, I mean, it'd just go right through you, wouldn't it?" Ron asked.

Myrtle angrily flew in front of Ron, scaring him so bad I thought he was going to wet himself, and shouted, "Oh sure! Let's all throw books at Myrtle just because she can't feel it! Ten points if it gos threw her stomach (she punched her ghostly arm threw Ron's stomach), 50 points if it goes threw her head (she punched her arm threw Ron's head)!"

"But who threw it at you?" I asked.

"I don't know, as I said before I was just sitting in the u-bend when it fell threw the top of my head." Myrtle said before flying off moaning loudly.

Ron and I just looked at each other before I spotted something. I walked over and saw a book, and recognized it as Sam's diary. I looked at the front and saw the name Tom Marvolo Riddle. If anyone would know who this was, it would probably be Hermione. We sneaked back into the hospital wing and managed to persuade Madame Pomfrey to give us another ten minuets, and so we sat on Hermione's bed and I told her everything.

"Who's Tom Marvolo Riddle?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know we were hoping that you could tell us." I said.

"Hang on, I remember that name, of course it was on one of the trophies awarded to him fifty years ago for services to the school, I remember it because I kept coughing up slugs on it, this must be his diary." Ron said.

"But Ron this diary looks brand new, and wait when did you say he earned the trophy?" Hermione asked.

"50 years ago. Why?" Ron asked.

"Ron, don't you remember? The Chamber of Secrets was opened 50 years ago, Tom received that trophy 50 years ago, which means this Tom person went to Hogwarts when the Chamber of Secrets opened." Hermione said.

Ron's eyes widened in shock and said, "Blimey, maybe he wrote about it in his journal."

"There's just one problem." I said as I flipped through the diary.

"What's that?" Hermione asked.

"There's nothing written in this diary." I said showing them the blank pages.

Ron and I bid Hermione goodnight and walked to the common room. All of us were wondering about this diary.


	18. Chapter 18

**Harry Potter Love Story (all of the plot and credit and characters except for mine belong to J.K. Rowling all credit from any HP material I use belongs to her not trying to make any money off of her work, all credit belongs to her and the director of any Hp movies that have passed and have yet to come)  
**

**Still Harry's point of view **

The common room was empty and the fire was still going. I was going to get to the bottom of this diary, I mean how is it possible to write in this book and have no words in it? I went over to the table that was by the table and sat down. I looked at the diary, when you first looked at it looked like an ordinary diary, but there was something strange and mysterious about it, and my curiosity had gotten the better of me. I opened the diary before looking around for a quill and ink, I soon found some on a nearby table, that someone had left behind. I walked over and brought them over to the table. I knew this was ridiculous, but this diary was driving me crazy, I mean how could someone write in it for hours, and yet leave nothing behind, no trace that it had been written in? I dipped the quill into the ink and held it over the blank page and let some of the ink drop. At first the result was exactly as it was supposed to, but then shortly after the blotch disappeared. I gaped at the book and flipped the page just in case it went through to the other side, but the page after it was clean. I then quickly dipped the quill into the ink and wrote at the top of the page _**My name is Harry Potter. **_I watched as the words disappeared and writing reappeared. **_Hello Harry Potter my name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. _**I took a breath before deciding to ask him, so I wrote **_Do you know anything about the Chamber of Secrets? _**I watched as the words disappeared once again before the single answer reappeared. **_Yes. _**I couldn't help but smile and wrote **_Can you tell me?_** I waited impatiently as my words disappeared and more reappeared, but with bad news. **_NO. _**I threw the quill down, leaned back, and sighed. I then watched as more words reappeared. **_But I can show you. Let me take you back fifty years ago. _**I jumped as the book flipped to the middle of the book. I held the book like I was reading it and saw the corner. I couldn't catch the date before the book started glowing. Next thing I knew I was standing at the foot of the stairs leading to the first floor, the ones by the Great Hall. There was a teenager standing there. It was a man, he looked about 16, maybe 17, I saw a badge on his robes, and saw that from his tie that he was in Slytherin. He was looking up at the stairs and realized that he might be Tom Riddle.

"Tom? Tom Riddle?" I asked walking over to him.

He didn't respond, as a matter of fact he didn't seem to hear me at all.

"Riddle! Up." a familiar voice said.

I peered around Tom and looked up as well and saw a much younger version of Dumbledore standing there on the top of the steps. I followed Tom up the stairs and stopped when Tom stood in front of Dumbledore. I also noticed that there were people transporting a body on a stretcher as we passed them, I noticed Tom also watching as the body passed.

"What are you doing up at this late hour Tom?" Dumbledore asked curiosity in his eyes, as well as knowledge.

"I came to see for myself if the rumors were true. So are they true?" Tom asked.

"Yes I'm afraid they are Tom, I'm afraid they are true Tom. The dead girls parents arrived this afternoon." Dumbledore said and I could tell that he sounded worried and sad.

"So what would happen? I mean if the person responsible for this was caught-" Tom started to ask.

Dumbledore looked at him with suspicion and asked "Is there something you wish to tell me?"

"No professor, nothing." Tom said before leaving.

I followed him to Hagrid's hut were he had accused Hagrid of letting a spider into the castle to kill a girl, Hagrid had protested and the spider scurried out of the hut, and Hagrid was expelled. I was suddenly now sitting in my chair in the present, in the common room.

**Sam's point of view **

The next day I woke up early, changed, combed my hair, and brushed my teeth before leaving. As I left though I resisted the urge to go get my diary, before remembering everything,and I was happy that it was gone. I met up with Harry and Ron before going down to breakfast where Harry told me about how he found my diary, and how he found out about Hagrid. I didn't want to believe it, I couldn't. Hermione was released today and Harry filled her in,though for some reason, I was scared that Harry would find out that it was me. **  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**Harry Potter Love Story (all of the plot and credit and characters except for mine belong to J.K. Rowling all credit from any HP material I use belongs to her not trying to make any money off of her work, all credit belongs to her and the director of any Hp movies that have passed and have yet to come)  
**

**Hermione's point of view**

"Listen, I have to go, I just remembered that I have to return a book to the library. I'll catch up with you guys." Sam said quickly before hurrying off.

"That was weird." I said watching as she turned a corner.

"Yeah, have you noticed how odd she's been acting, she'll be with us for weeks and then after we do something dangerous she runs off, and is by herself for weeks." Harry said/asked.

"Yes, but she's weird like that." Ron muttered.

I just rolled my eyes and sighed as we continued on our path.

"So Harry did you figure out anything about that diary?" I asked him.

He told me about how he wrote in it and someone named Tom Riddle wrote back, and told me about how he ended up in his memory and about Hagrid. I was stunned that he thought Hagrid would really do something like that.I mean he really thinks that Hagrid could, or would, open the Chamber of Secrets and set a monster out to attack somebody.

"How could you even believe that Hagrid would do something like that?" I asked him shocked.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with Hermione, I mean we don't even know this Tom Riddle. He sounds like a dirty rotten snitch to me." Ron said.

"Hey I'm not accusing or believing anybody." Harry said.

"Look, before we start judging, why don't we just go and ask him about it." I suggested.

"Oh that would be a cheerful visit, 'oh hello Hagrid. Say we were just wondering if you've set loose anything mad and hairy in the castle lately'?" Ron asked sarcastically.

"'Mad and hairy'? You wouldn't happen to be talkin' about me now would ya?" a deep voice asked from behind us, making us jump.

We turned and saw Hagrid standing there, wearing his normal clothes.

"No!" Ron and Harry said in unison, answering Hagrid's question.

"What's that you got there Hagrid?" Harry asked suddenly.

I followed Harry's gaze to the large can that Hagrid was holding.

"Oh this, this is flesh-eaten' slug repellent, for the mandrakes ya know, once the mandrakes are adults we'll be able to chop em' up and stew em', and then get the students to the hospital unpetrified. Well good day you three." Hagrid said before leaving.

After about five minuets Neville ran up to us, panting, and out of breath.

"Neville? What's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"Look I don't know who did it, but you have to come, come on." Neville said before running again.

We followed him to the Gryffindor common room.

**Sam's point of view**

I sat on my bed in the girls dorm, holding the diary to my chest, panting like crazy. I just managed to escape as I heard running footsteps. I immediately opened my trunk and shoved the diary in there, covering it with some of my clothes before closing the trunk, and pushing the trunk underneath the bed. I calmed my breathing before the door opened.

"Sam are you in here?" I heard Hermione ask.

"Yeah." I said still sounding out of breath.

"Are you alright?" she asked pulling back the curtains around my bed.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Because you're out of breath, and your face is red."

"After I had turned in my library book I realized that I didn't have my book for my next class, so I ran up here to get it." I said finally calmed down.

"Yeah well look, someone broke into the boys dormitory and completely wrecked it, if we didn't have magic it would've taken ages to clean it up." she said.

"What were they looking for?" I asked.

"They were after the diary. Look, I've got something I have to check on, so I'll see you later." Hermione said before leaving.

I sighed, that was a close one.


	20. Chapter 20

**Harry Potter Love Story (all of the plot and credit and characters except for mine belong to J.K. Rowling all credit from any HP material I use belongs to her not trying to make any money off of her work, all credit belongs to her and the director of any Hp movies that have passed and have yet to come)  
**

After Hermione had left I couldn't help but feel ashamed, I mean, it was pretty much my fault that Colin, Nick, and Mrs. Norris were petrified; right. I had to find some way to get rid of the diary. The following week has been hectic, Quidditch practice has increased with our match against Hufflepuff drawing steadily nearer. We have been lucky that we were able to practice at all with Slytherin trying to take away our practice. But thanks to Professor McGonagall we can practice freely again. I still felt really bad about what's happened, and still feel like it was my fault. Man, if Harry and the others found out what I've done, blood hell I'd be in for it. Everyone would be angry with me, no, pissed off more like. First they'd call me stupid for continuing to write in the diary, even after finding out that it could talk back. Though I would accept that. Then they would possible yell at me,the quit being my friends, and then I would probably be kicked out of Hogwarts. Yep, I really screwed up. Today was the day of the Quidditch match, Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff. The game was taking place this afternoon, we sat in the changing rooms, listening to Oliver give his talk, I could tell everyone was tuning out Oliver's speech, he gave the SAME one every Quidditch game.

"Alright team, let's go." Oliver said picking up his broom.

Everyone did the same and we followed. Oliver stood next to Harry and I and said "Now be careful, stick to the plan, unlike the Slytherins Hufflepuff's aren't stupid. They're stronger, quicker, and smarter."

"Not to mention they're dead scared that Harry will petrify them if he flies anywhere near them." Fred said appearing next to me, making me jump.

"Are you alright Lupin? You seem a little jumpy." George said standing on the other side of me.

"Yeah, it's just that, with all the recent activities, whose to say someone won't be petrified while we're playing." I said truthfully.

"Uh, good point." George said with a slightly scared look.

"Hadn't even thought of that." Fred agreed, also wincing at the thought of falling threw the air, petrified.

"Boys almost never use their brains." I said.

"Hey." the twins said, making me snicker.

As we headed towards the pitch, you could hear the crowd that already flooded the stands, but we stopped when we saw Professor McGonagall heading towards us.

"This match has been canceled." Professor McGonagall said.

"You can't cancel Quidditch." Oliver said/protested.

"Silence Wood. Everyone return to the common room, Potter, Lupin the three of us shall find Mr. Weasley, there's something that the three of you should see." she said as everyone else left.

After we found Ron McGonagall started leading us to the hospital wing.

"What's going on?" Ron asked.

"No idea." Harry replied.

It was quiet as we entered the Hospital wing, everyone was probably heading back to their common room.

"Now, I must warn you, this might be a little bit of a shock." the professor warned.

She lead us to a bed, which had a petrified Hermione lying on it. She wore the same expression as the other victims, one of shock, surprise, and fear. Her hand was out stretched, and her fist wrapped around like she had been holding something.

"Hermione." Ron gasped in shock.

"She was found near the library, along with this. Do either of you know what it means?" the professor asked holding a small mirror.

We all shook our head no. Once again, this was my fault. That night after dinner all of us were in the common room where everyone was talking, waiting for someone to tell us what was going on. I stood next to Harry and Ron when Professor McGonagall came in.

"Attention. Due to recent events these new school rules will be effective immediately. Nobody is allowed to be wandering the school grounds after hours, everyone who is not traveling to class in a group must be escorted by a teacher, no exceptions. Now I must tell you all this, unless the person behind these attacks is caught, it is most likely that the school will be closed." she said before leaving.

As soon as she left everyone started talking and whispering.

"We've got to talk to Hagrid, we have to ask him about what happened 50 years ago." Harry said.

"But you heard McGonagall, we're not supposed to leave except for classes." Ron said.

"I think it's high time we get your dad's old cloak out again Harry." I said giving him a smile.

"You read my mind. We'll go tonight, when everyone's asleep." Harry said.


	21. Chapter 21

**Harry Potter Love Story (all of the plot and credit and characters except for mine belong to J.K. Rowling all credit from any HP material I use belongs to her not trying to make any money off of her work, all credit belongs to her and the director of any Hp movies that have passed and have yet to come)  
**

That night when everyone was asleep, Harry, Ron, and I got underneath the Invisibility Cloak and made our way down to Hagrid's. I swear I don't think I can take much more of these nighttime adventures, we were almost caught three times now, and the third time was Severus Snape. Gulp. Who knows what would've happened to us if he had caught us. The first time we had nearly been caught by Peeves the Poltergeist, and the second time we were nearly caught by Filch. I was relieved when Hagrid's hut came into view. If we had been caught, who knows how much trouble we would've been in, and Harry was in enough trouble as it is. We reached the huts door and Harry knocked on the door. I could hear Fang, Hagrid's large black dog, growling on the other side.

"Who's there?" I faintly heard Hagrid's deep voice.

Just then the door opened and Hagrid stood there holding a loaded crossbow.

"Hello? Hello?" he asked.

Harry then realized the problem and pulled the cloak off. Hagrid gave a sigh of relief.

"What are you three doin' here at this time of night?" Hagrid asked.

"We have to talk to you, it's urgent, and Hagrid what's that for?" Harry asked pointing at the crossbow.

"Oh nothin', I was expectin', doesn't matter, come inside I was just makin' a pot of tea." Hagrid replied ushering us inside.

Once inside Ron sat on the large arm chair, while Harry and I sat on the couch as Hagrid took the kettle off the stove. Just then Fang the bloodhound bounded over to Ron and hopped onto the arm of the chair and tried to lick Ron. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Well Ron it looks like someone likes you." I said trying really hard not to laugh as he tried to get the large dog off of him.

"Oh shut it, down Fang." Ron said.

"Get down ya bloody dog." Hagrid said as he got four tea mugs.

Fang got down and came over to Harry and I and sat down on the large space next to me. I watched as Hagrid poured the water into the mugs, nearly over flowing it.

"Hagrid, are you alright?" Harry asked concerned, as the giant did seem distracted.

"Fine, fine." Hagrid replied brushing it off.

Harry and I looked at each other and knew something was wrong.

"Have you heard about Hermione?" Harry asked almost cautiously.

"Oh yeah, I've heard about that alrigh'." Hagrid said.

I felt a pang of guilt as I thought of the petrified Hermione laying in the hospital wing.

"Hagrid do you know who opened the Chamber of Secrets?" Harry asked.

It was better then asking him if he opened the chamber. Hagrid gave a sigh before saying, "There's something you have ta understand abou' that-"

Hagrid was cut off by a loud knock on the door. Fang growled.

"Get under the cloak quick." Hagrid said as he quickly put the three glasses away, as to make it seem like we were never there.

Harry, Ron, and I sprang up quickly and move to the side before quickly putting on the cloak, while I made sure no parts of our body were visible. Hagrid looked at us before opening the door. I couldn't see who it was because of where we were.

"Oh Professor Dumbledore sir?" Hagrid said surprised.

The three of us exchanged worried looks, Dumbledore tended to notice that it was us, I mean if we had been somewhere we shouldn't have been, which is kind of creepy when you thought about it.

"Good evening Hagrid. I was wondering, could we?" I heard Dumbledore ask.

I glanced at Harry and Ron, who bore questioning looks when Dumbledore said 'we'. Just who exactly was with him.

"Oh yes of course, come in." Hagrid said moving out of the door way.

First came Professor Dumbledore, then came a medium sized man, he was thin, wearing a hat, and a brown suit.

"That's dad's boss Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic." Ron gasped, as we moved back.

Then in walked Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father. Fang growled again.

"What are ya doin here? Get out of my house." Hagrid demanded Lucius.

"Believe me when I say that I take no pleasure being inside your...You call this a house?" Malfoy asked grimacing at the hut.

"Calm yourself Hagrid." Dumbledore said calmly.

"Look Dumbledore, I'm sorry, but do to recent events and evidence I've got to take him." Fudge said getting down to business.

"Take me? Take me where! Not Azkaban Prison!" Hagrid asked.

"I want it understood Cornelius, that help will always be given, to those who, ask for it." Dumbledore said.

"Don't tell me that you're taking Dumbledore away? Take him away and the muggleborns won't stand a chance. Mark my words there will be killing's next!" Hagrid exclaimed.

I was in total shock, I wanted to reveal myself and tell them that I did it, but I couldn't expose Harry or Ron and get them in trouble because of what I did. I didn't hear what else was being said until I heard the door open again, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Oh if anybody should come looking for some stuff, all they'd have to do would be to follow the spiders, yep that'll lead em' right. Oh and someone will need to look after Fang while I'm away." Hagrid said before they left closing the door leaving the three of us alone.

"How on earth could they suspect Hagrid and Dumbledore?" I exclaimed as Harry pulled the cloak off of us.

"Who knows, but Hagrid's right. With Dumbledore gone nobody will survive the next attack." Ron said.

Just then Harry walked to the window and stared at something. Suddenly he turned to us and said "Come on."

We followed him out of Hagrid's hut, he had grabbed Hagrid's lantern before and had Fang follow us. He held the lantern close to the window.

"Look at that." Harry said.

I stood next to him and saw spiders crawling away from Hagrid's window and fleeing somewhere, staying in a straight line.

"Come on." Harry said following them.

Ron and I followed him to the edge of the Dark Forest. I looked down and saw all the spiders heading into the forest. I shivered at how creepy the forest looked at night.

"Come on."

"But they're heading into the Dark Forest!" Ron exclaimed whimpering.

"Come on Ron, face your fear." I said following Harry and Fang.

"Easy for you to say! Why spiders, why couldn't we have followed the butterflies?" I heard Ron ask/complain.

I chuckled hearing him follow.


	22. Chapter 22

**Harry Potter Love Story (all of the plot and credit and characters except for mine belong to J.K. Rowling all credit from any HP material I use belongs to her not trying to make any money off of her work, all credit belongs to her and the director of any Hp movies that have passed and have yet to come)  
**

It felt like we had been walking forever as we continued to follow Harry. There was no noise except for the crunching of broken branches and leaves underneath our feet, and Ron's constant mumbling; which sounded like more complaints. As we moved deeper into the forest it felt as if something was watching us, and made me move closer to Harry. Harry had this sort of comfort spell or whatever it is on him, because I always felt safe with him when we are in these situations. I looked down and noticed that the group of small spiders had become larger and the spiderwebs that had appeared became larger as well. We must be getting close. As we walked further along we soon stopped at a small cave (that was just large enough for us) to go in, and it was surrounded with spiders. OK two or four small spiders I could handle, but when they start to form a colony like this, it makes me almost as scared as Ron. I've never seen so many spiders in one place. I looked at Ron and saw that he was almost as pale as a ghost as he stared at the cave.

"We've made it this far, we can't turn back now." Harry said gulping a little.

How in the hell did he have so much courage. I wish I had his type of strength, because if I did I would've told everyone about the diary months ago. I heard Ron whimper as I followed him. It was really disgusting and dark in here. There were cobwebs everywhere, and the spiders seemed to be getting larger; gulp.

"Harry I don't like this." Ron said terrified.

Harry hushed him and continued on.

"Harry I don't like this at all."

"Shush."Harry said.

We soon reached what I guess was their layer, because there were spiders everywhere, and there was a giant hole in the ground where all the spiders were going.

"Who is it? Hagrid? Is that you?" a dark, deep, and creepy voice asked.

I could hear a loud crunching noise, like it was walking on branches.

"We're friends of Hagrid's." Harry said.

Suddenly a very large, almost giant, spider came out of the small hole.

"You're, you're Aragog? Aren't you?" Harry asked.

I gave him a questioning look, before remembering what Harry had told us from when he went into Tom Riddle's memories.

"Yes, but Hagrid, has never sent men into the forest before." the spider said.

"He's in trouble. Up at the school there have been attacks, and they think he did it." Harry said.

"That's a lie! Hagrid never opened the Chamber of Secrets." Aragog said, surprising me, how did he know that.

"Then you're not the monster?" Harry asked confused.

"No."

"Then if you're not the monster, what did kill that girl 50 years ago?"

"We do not speak of it, but it is what we spiders fear above all others. 50 years ago a girl was murdered in a bathroom, when I was accused Hagrid brought me here. I never saw any part of the castle, except for the box which Hagrid kept me in."

"Harry!" Ron whimpered/shouted.

"What!" Harry snapped.

Ron didn't say anything except point above him. Harry and I followed his gaze and froze seeing large spiders crawling down on their web, they were about the size of a medium sized dog. Harry looked nervously at Aragog saying, "Well, thank you, we'll just go."

"Go! I think not! They do not attack Hagrid, on my command, but I cannot deny them fresh meat when it wonders so willingly into our mist. Goodbye, friends of Hagrid."

"Can we panic now?" Ron asked.

Suddenly a spider landed in front of us. Harry swung his lantern at it, knocking it back, only for it to come back with more. They surrounded us, making us put our backs to each other as we took out our wands.

"Know any spells?" I asked them.

"One, but it's not powerful enough for all of them." Harry said.

"What are we going to do?" Ron asked terrified.


	23. Chapter 23

**Harry Potter Love Story (all of the plot and credit and characters except for mine belong to J.K. Rowling all credit from any HP material I use belongs to her not trying to make any money off of her work, all credit belongs to her and the director of any Hp movies that have passed and have yet to come)  
**

Suddenly there was a loud roar from nearby. A bright light shined through the forest. Suddenly a muggle car came and swerved to a stop behind us, and one of the doors opened. We all stared at each other for a moment before running to the car, which had scared off a couple of spiders. Ron got in the drivers seat, then Fang hopped into the back, and I joined him.

"Aronia Exeve" Harry shouted at an approaching spider, knocking it back before getting into the car.

We looked as about 100 large spiders advanced on us.

"Ron, get us out of here, now!" Harry shouted.

Ron moved the handle forward and moved the car back, and we held on for dear life as the car was going very fast. Ron drove us into the forest and we screamed as we spun in a circle a few times.

"Come on! Come on!" Harry shouted, as the spiders followed us as top speed.

We soon stopped for a minuet when we thought we lost the spiders. We were all panting.

"Clever move back there." Ron said.

Just then a giant spider broke the glass of the window and gripped Ron, making us scream.

"Ah! Harry, Sam!" he screamed.

Harry pointed his wand at the spider and said "Aronia Exeve."

The spider flew back. Ron leaned forward and said "Thanks for that."

"Don't mention it."

"Are you alright Ron?" I asked.

"Oh I'll be suffering from nightmares for a few years, but other than that I'm fine." Ron said.

Suddenly we stopped seeing an army of spiders heading towards us.

"Ron get us out of here!" I shouted at him.

He shifted the car again and we were moving at a fast speed again. We screamed as we pretty much headed straight into the spiders.

"Get us in the air!" Harry shouted.

Ron shifted something by his feet but shouted, "The flying gears jammed!"

"Of course it is." Harry said before leaning over to help Ron.

"And what does that mean?" I asked leaning forward between the seats.

"Nothing alright."

Before I knew it I was flown back into the seat as we were lifted into the air, and out of danger. We were all panting heavily.

"Lucky thing the Fordanglia was in the forest." Ron said as we flew back to Hogwarts grounds.

"It must've been staying there the whole time." Harry said.

The car landed in front of Hagrid's hut and opened the door. Harry held it open as we all climbed out, and Fang barked happily before bounding inside the hut. We watched as the car took off back into the forest.

"'Follow the spiders'! 'Follow the spiders'! I swear if Hagrid ever get's out of Azkaban I'll kill em'" Ron yelled.

"Oh come on Ron, It's not like Hagrid knew the spiders would attack us." I said.

"Maybe, but what was the point of sending us in there? And what exactly have we found out?" Ron asked.

"Well we know one thing. Hagrid never opened the Chamber of Secrets, he was innocent." Harry said.

**Harry's point of view**

It's been a few days sense we found out about Hagrid's innocence and saw Aragog. I haven't seen Sam at all, it's like she disappeared. Ron and I were visiting Hermione in the Hospital Wing again, carrying a new batch of get well flowers. I switched the dead flowers with the new ones before sitting down next to her.

"We need you Hermione, we really do." I said.

I wrapped my hand around her cold one, the one that had held the mirror. That's when I felt something, paper. I took out a crumpled up piece of paper that looked like it had came from the library.

"What's that?" Ron asked.

"Ron, this is why Hermione was in the library the day she was attacked, come on." I said and we headed out of the hospital wing.

It was around dinner time, so most of the corridors were empty, and it was almost dark out. I opened the paper and saw that it was an article on a snake.

"'Many fearsome beasts rule our land, but none so are more deadly then the basilisk. Spiders flee before it-' Ron it all fits." I said stopping as all the pieces started coming together.

"Harry what are you talking about?" Ron asked.

"The monster that lies in the chamber is a basilisk. That's why I can here it speak, it's a snake! 'Spiders flee before it' it all fits" I exclaimed.

"But how has the thing been getting around? I mean with a great big snake like that someone would've seen it." Ron said.

I looked at the paper and said, "Hermione's answered that to."

I showed him and he exclaimed, "The pipes! He's been using the plumbing!"

He looked at the walls nervously.

"You remember what Aragog said, about the girl 50 years ago, she died in a bathroom. What if she never left?" I wondered.

There was only one ghost that haunted a bathroom, and I have never seen her outside of it.

"Moaning Myrtle!" Ron exclaimed in a whisper, also figuring it out.

"All students must return to their dormitories immediately! All teachers must report to the second floor corridor immediately!" McGonagall's voice came on the speaker.

Ron and I looked at each other before heading to the second floor. We hid behind the pillar and watched the teachers stare at the wall.

"The heir of Slytherin has left another message. It is as we have feared, a student has been taken by the monster, into the chamber itself. The students must be sent home, I'm afraid this is the end of Hogwarts." Professor McGonagall said, she had taken over Dumbledore's job until he returns.

Just then the phony teacher, Gildoroy Lockheart, walked up in his usual golden robes.

"So sorry, must've dozed off, what have I missed?" he asked.

"A student has been snatched by the monster Lockheart, your moment has come at last." Snape said smirking at him, the kind he gave to me when I was in trouble after saying something smart.

"M-my m-moment?" Lockheart asked stuttering.

"Didn't you tell me that you knew all along where the chamber was, and what type of creature it was?" Snape asked.

Looks like Lockheart's words and mouth were coming back and biting him in the ass.

"Then it's settled. We'll leave you to deal with the monster Gildoroy, after all your skills are legend." McGonagall said.

Gildoroy gave a nervous smile before saying, "Very well, I'll just be in my office getting, um, getting ready."

Once he left Madam Pomfrey turned and asked, "Who is it the monster has taken Minerva?"

"Samantha Lupin." McGonagall said.

I felt a lump raise in my throat and as the teachers left I saw the writing on the wall.

"'Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever' Sam." Ron muttered.

I looked at him and knew that he only thought of Sam as a sister. We had to go talk to Lockheart.


	24. Chapter 24

**Harry Potter Love Story (all of the plot and credit and characters except for mine belong to J.K. Rowling all credit from any HP material I use belongs to her not trying to make any money off of her work, all credit belongs to her and the director of any Hp movies that have passed and have yet to come)  
**

**Still Harry's point of view**

Once the teachers left we ran as fast as our legs could carry us to Lockheart's office.

"Why are we going to help this useless teacher?" Ron asked as we neared the teacher's office.

"Lockheart may be useless, but he's going to try and get into the chamber, we can at least tell him what we know!" I shouted back.

We burst into his office and I shouted, "Professor we have some information for you!"

The professor turned around clearly startled and looked like a student caught doing something wrong. I then noticed the open suitcase behind him, filled with clothes and books.I realized that he was going to try and run.

"Are you going somewhere?" I asked anyway, to make sure.

"Actually dear boy, as it happens, humph, I've received a rather urgent message, so now I'm unavailable, uh got to go." he said.

"But what about our friend?" Ron asked outraged.

"Believe me when I say that the girls death is unfortunate, and believe me nobody regrets it more than I." he said closing his suitcase.

"You're running away! After all that stuff you did in your books!" I shouted at him, mad.

"Books can be misleading." he replied simply.

"But you wrote them." Ron said.

"Dear boy don't you use your common sense. None of those books would've sold half as well if people didn't think that I had done all those things." he said.

Then it dawned on me, Sam had been right about him all along.

"You're a fraud! You've just been taking credit for what other wizards have done!" I shouted.

"Is there anything you can do?" Ron asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, now that you mention it. I'm rather gifted at memory charms, if all those wizards had gone blaby, I never would've sold another book. Now I will unfortunately, humph, have to do the same to you."

He drew his wand, but we were faster and he was out numbered.

"Don't even think about it." I said seriously motioning him to put down his wand.

He put his wand down and asked, "What are you going to do to me, now that you have me?"

"You're going to walk in front of us, so you can't escape, and you're going to help us find the Chamber of Secrets." I said glaring at him.

He paled and gulped before stuttering "Now boys, I really don't know anything about the chamber so, I don't think I'll be of any use to you."

"You're not getting out of this one." Ron said.

We walked out and started heading towards Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. When we got there I immediately saw Myrtle floating by the bathroom stalls, and she was moaning. She heard us and turned around.

She giggled lightly before saying/asking, "Hello Harry. What do you want?"

I gulped nervously, I mean they didn't exactly teach you how to ask a ghost how they died.

"I came to ask h-how you died?" I asked more confident then what I felt.

She looked a little disappointed before saying, "Oh, it was dreadful, it happened right here in this very cubical. I remember, I ran in here because Olive Hornbee was making fun of my glasses, I was crying, and then I heard somebody coming."

"Who was it Myrtle?" I asked, wanting to get to the bottom of this so we could rescue Sam.

"I don't know. I thought it was another Slytherin coming to make fun of me, so I locked the door and shouted at them to 'go away!' and then I died." she said sadly.

"Just like that? But how?" I asked still lost.

"The last thing I remember was seeing a pair of great big yellow eyes, over there, by that sink." Myrtle said pointing the sink near me, before floating off while moaning.

I cautiously walked over to it and saw that the handle was a snake. I turned it, it squeaked a little, but other then that nothing happened. I stepped back a little, before realizing that all this time we have seen the Chamber of Secrets.

"This is it Ron. I think this is entrance to the Chamber of Secrets." I gasped out.

I didn't have to turn to see his reaction.

"Harry say something, say something in Parseltounge." Ron said.

I told the door to open. The sinks started expanding some and we moved back, they moved closer, grew taller, and we all watched as the one I had talked to go all the way down into the floor. I moved back some more so I was standing on the other side of Lockheart.

I sighed as I peered over it, it looked like a long way down.

"Alright, well done, both of you, it looks like I'm not needed here, so I guess there's no reason for me to stay." the phony professor said before trying to run.

Ron and I grabbed him as I groaned under his weight, "Oh yes there is!"

Somehow Ron and I managed to push him towards the passage, but he grabbed the two sinks to stop himself from falling into the long tunnel. Ron and I both pointed our wands at him.

"You first." I said glaring at him, did this man have no courage at all.

He gulped and chuckled nervously before turning around. He looked at me nervously and asked, "Come on boy what good would this do?"

"Better you than us." Ron said glaring at him.

He turned and turned again asking, "You sure you don't want to test it first?"

Ron pushed him a little bit and he fell into the passage. We listened and then heard a thump.

"Really quite filthy down here." we heard a voice say.

If the situation hadn't been so serious I probably would've laughed. I turned to Ron and said, "Alright let's go."

"Oh Harry." a voice said.

I almost completely forgot about Myrtle, and turned around to face her.

"If you die down there, you are welcome to share my toilet." she said with giggle.

I looked at Ron who had a raised eyebrow.

"Um, thanks Myrtle." I said unsure of what to say to that.

We then turned to the door, Ron jumped first, and then me. It was dark, and the tunnel was like a slide. We screamed as we slid down at a fast speed. Now I've never been on a roller coaster before, but I'm pretty sure that it was just like this, except without the twists and turns, and going upside down. We soon reached the bottom, I groaned as I landed on something hard. We got up and saw Lockheart standing a few feet away from us. I looked around and saw that it was filthy, I had to agree with Lockheart on that one.

"Why couldn't we have landed on something soft?" Ron asked as he groaned, getting up.

I looked down and saw what made the ground hard, it was bones! Mostly animal bones. I heard Ron gasp as he also saw what we were standing on.I looked around at the bones, mostly to make sure that Sam hadn't been eaten.

"Come on let's go." I said, as we headed on.


	25. Chapter 25

**Harry Potter Love Story (all of the plot and credit and characters except for mine belong to J.K. Rowling all credit from any HP material I use belongs to her not trying to make any money off of her work, all credit belongs to her and the director of any Hp movies that have passed and have yet to come)  
**

**Still Harry's point of view**

Before we walked down the tunnel I reminded them to close their eyes straight away if they saw any movement, reminding them and myself that there was a giant snake down here. I was no use to Sam if I was petrified. As we continued I noticed it getting slightly darker. I then noticed something, it was large, curled up slightly, and very long. I heard Ron whimper.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Ron asked.

"It looks like, a snake." Lockheart said.

"It's a snake's skin." I said seeing the head.

"Blimey, this thing looks like it could be sixty feet long, oh no." Ron said.

I turned and saw that Lockheart had fallen to the floor unconscious. Ron looked at me and said sarcastically, "Hard to rely on that one."

Just then Lockheart sat up quickly and took Ron's wand out his hand. Ron backed up some as the teacher pointed it at me as I stood up.

"The adventure ends here, now don't fret, the world will know of our story. How you two tragically lost your minds, at the sight of the dead girls body, now say goodbye to your memories. Obliviate!" Lockheart cried.

A green light sparked at the edge of Ron's wand, but it backfired, it his Lockheart in the chest, sending him flying into the ceiling before landing on the ground, unconscious. Suddenly there was a loud rumble and rocks started falling from the ceiling. I then noticed that the rocks were falling between Ron and I. I quickly ran further and lied on the ground, shielding my head from the small chunks of rock. Soon the cave stopped rumbling and everything was still. I coughed as I stood up, dust filling the air.

"Harry! Harry?" I heard Ron's voice call from the other side of the now rock wall, separating us.

I ran over to the rocks and climbed up, making a small whole between them, just enough for me to see Ron and the unconscious professor.

"Ron! Ron are you ok!" I shouted.

"I'm fine!" Ron called back.

Suddenly I heard a groan and saw Lockheart sitting up. I heard the professor mumble something and saw the confused look on his face.

"Lockheart's spell backfired! He hasn't got a clue on who he his?" Ron shouted.

I could now hear a little bit of the conversation and heard Lockheart say/ask, "This is an odd sort of place isn't it? Do you live here?"

"Uh, no." Ron answered giving the professor a weird look.

"Really-" Lockheart was knocked out again as Ron hit him on the back of the head.

I couldn't help but wince at the impact. Ron turned and shouted/asked, "What do I do now!"

"You wait here and try to move some of these rocks so we can get back through, I'll go and save Sam!" I said.

I didn't wait for a respond and started moving forward, well backward. I walked on, and stopped a short distance from the ruble and saw a door. It had a bunch of snakes, and one circling it; making it look like a shield. I could feel myself grow nervous, curious, and scared. I knew I was scared, but it wasn't of the basilisk, it was fear of what state Sam was in, was she already dead? Had I come all this way down for nothing? No, even with these questions, I could feel that Sam was alive, and I would never forgive myself if she was dead. I told the door to open in Parseltounge. The one snake slithered around the others and the other moved back before locking into place, and the door opened revealing another tunnel. I hopped into the tunnel and started making my way through. I made it to the other side and there were 5 different ways you could go. Straight ahead to were there was a clearing, and there were two tunnels on each side. I headed straight and saw a Sam lying there sprawled out on her back on the floor, she was really pale, deathly pale, and in her arm was Tom Riddle's diary. I pulled out my wand and ran through some water that was on the ground, though I didn't care about that right now. I knelt down next to her pale form and dropped my wand. I immediately grabbed her hand and felt how cold it was and noticed that her eyes were closed as if she were merely sleeping. Though I wish that were the case.

"Sam wake up. Come on open your eyes. Please." I begged her, but she didn't respond.

"She won't wake." a male voice said.

I turned around, still kneeling and saw a teenager, male, standing nearby, he looked like he came from a black and white movie, though I could tell that he was from Slytherin for he was wearing the robes, but they looked old. The man had an athletic, healthy, built man, he had nice well kept hair, was tall, and had an evil look about him; despite his slightly innocent appearance. He was holding my wand in his hands. Somehow I knew that this was Tom Riddle.

"What do you mean she won't wake? She's not?" I asked too scared to hear the answer.

"She's not dead." he said with a smirk.

I then decided to ask, "Tom? Tom Riddle?"

He gave me another big smirk and a slight nod.

"Give me my wand Tom." I said holding my hand out for it.

"You won't be needing it." he said.

I rolled my eyes and said "You have to help me Tom, there's a basilisk-"

"It won't come until it's called."

"What exactly are you? Are you a ghost?" I asked.

"No, a memory, one that was preserved inside a diary for 50 years."

"Tom you've got to help me save her."

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"You are a very ignorant boy Harry, you see as Sam here grows weaker, I get stronger. Weren't you ever curious as to why your precious friend would disappear for long periods of time? I can see you putting together the pieces of this puzzle, but yes Harry Samantha Lupin did indeed open the Chamber of Secrets."

I looked at him shocked but also not believing his words, Sam would never do that.

"That's impossible she couldn't, she wouldn't." I said.

"Yes Harry. It was Sam who opened the Chamber of Secrets, she's the one who called the attacks on the mudbloods and Filch's cat, Sam's the one who wrote the threatening messages on the walls." he said smiling.

"But why would she do that? She has no reason to." I said, still shocked.

"Because I told her to. Well Sam didn't exactly know what she was doing, she was how should we say in a trance or possessed. You see the more she wrote in my diary, the more powerful I got, she didn't know that once she started writing she was giving me more and more strength. She would pour her troubles onto me, telling me all about you, telling me of her jealousy for Ginny Weasley, and of her adventures with you; the famous Harry Potter. When she told me that I grew curious, so I was patient, understanding, and compassionate; soon I became her friend. She was opening her soul to a stranger without realizing it. But then towards the middle of term she started to realize the power of the diary, she would complain to me on how she thought she was loosing her memories due to blackouts that were from when she was in the trance, she soon became scared, and tried to dispose of it in the girls bathroom. But what luck was it that you Harry were the one to pick it up." he said, this ass was proud of the work he had done.

"You wanted to meet me? Why?" I asked, stop asking this murderer questions you dolt.

"Because I had to meet you if I could. So I decided to show you my capture of that brainless oaf Hagrid, in order to gain your trust." he said.

"Hagrid's my friend! And you framed him, didn't you?" I asked, now pissed, not really caring that I stated the obvious.

"Yes. It was my word against Hagrid's, only Dumbledore seemed to think he was innocent." Tom said, anger flashed across his face at the mention of Dumbledore.

"I bet Dumbledore saw right threw you." I said with a smile.

"He certainly kept an annoyingly close watch on me after that! I knew that I couldn't open the chamber while I was still at school, so I decided to leave behind a diary, persevering my 16 year old self in it's pages, waiting for a day when I could finish Salazar Slytherin's noble work!" he shouted.

"Well you haven't finished it this time! In a few hours the mandrake draft will be ready, and everyone who was petrified will be alright again." I said.

"Haven't I told you? Killing mudbloods doesn't matter to me anymore. For many months now my curiosity has been you. Yes, how is it that a baby with no extraordinary magical parents could survive the killing curse, and defeat the greatest wizard of all time. How did you escape with nothing but a cut on your forehead while Lord Voldemort's powers were destroyed!" he shouted looking at my scar.

That struck something, how did he know, so I shouted, "Why do you care how I survived? Voldemort was after your time!"

He gave me an evil smirk and said, "Lord Voldemort is my past, present, and future."

Tom then pointed my wand at nothing and wrote his name, Tom Marvolo Riddle, and then waved his wand. His name now spelled I am Lord Voldemort.

**Insert Darth Vader music here, thanks for all those who reviewed, only one more chapter before year three.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Harry Potter Love Story (all of the plot and credit and characters except for mine belong to J.K. Rowling all credit from any HP material I use belongs to her not trying to make any money off of her work, all credit belongs to her and the director of any Hp movies that have passed and have yet to come)  
**

**Still Harry's point of view**

I looked at him shocked, I mean why didn't I see this before. I feel like I should've seen this, or realized it.

"You're the heir of Slytherin? Your Voldemort." I said once again feeling like an idiot.

"Are you really this dense? Did you honestly belief that someone as powerful as me would keep, a name given to me by a muggle! No, surely not, so I fashioned myself a new name, a name that wizards and muggles would one day fear to speak, when I became the greatest wizard in the world!"

"Albus Dumbledore is the greatest wizard in the world!" I shouted angry, who did this guy think he was.

"Dumbledore has been driven out of this castle by the mere memory of me!" he countered.

"He'll never be gone! No so long as there are those who remain loyal to him!" I shot back.

Just then there was a loud cry. It was not a human cry, but the cry of a bird. We turned and saw a big red bird carrying something. I realized that it was the phoenix, Fawx, Dumbledore's bird. It cried again flying lower, and lower. It then dropped what it was carrying once it was over us. I caught it and opened it, and to my disappointment saw that it was the Sorting Hat. No offense Dumbledore, but how can a hat help me.

"So this is what Dumbledore sends his great defender? A songbird and an old hat?" Tom mocked.

He then turned and started speaking in Parsletongue. I gulped, he was summoning the basilisk.

**Sam's point of view**

I couldn't open my eyes. I couldn't move. It's like I was paralyzed. But I could hear everything around me and I heard voices, the one sounded like Riddle, and the other sounded like Harry. But Harry wouldn't want to be with me now, would he. I could hear Riddle tell Harry everything I did and I felt regret, and I also heard Tom reveal himself as Voldemort. What have I done? Harry, run save yourself! I wanted to shout, scream, move, but I couldn't. I heard a screech and I heard Harry mutter something. After awhile I heard a giant thing go past me and I could hear Voldemort shout, "No! Your bird may have blinded the basilisk, but it can still hear you!" He was fighting the basilisk? No! Harry! Please run!

**Harry's point of view**

I ran past the row of snake heads and headed down one of the tunnels. Past the rats and through the water. But when I reached the end, it was bared, dead end. I turned around and saw the snake, I could it's bloody eyes from where the Fawks dug his claws. It's face was almost right in front of me. I managed to silently grab a rock and tossed it away from me. A loud clang ran throughout the empty tunnel, I stayed perfectly still as the snake headed towards the noise. I followed it as it turned down a tunnel and into water. I ran quickly back to Sam and knelt down next to her, her skin was even colder then before.

"Yes Harry, the process is almost complete, pretty soon this Sam girl will be dead, and I will be completely restored." Voldemort said.

I gripped Sam's hand and said, "Sam."

Just then a large cry echoed through the room, I turned and saw the snake rising out of the small lake.

**Sam's point of view**

I could hear the sound of metal, what would metal be doing down here. I heard splashing, but not the kind you would hear in a child's bathtub, one with the kid's in it. I heard Harry groan in pain before hearing the basilisk give a cry of pain.

**Harry's point of view**

I watched as the snake fell, dead. I couldn't help but sigh in relief. I still held the basilisk's fang as I weakly walked over to Sam. It was growing more painful by the minuet, my arm, I could feel the life leaving me. I knelt down beside Sam, I didn't care on what happened to me, only Sam's safety, as long as she was safe, it didn't matter what happened to me.

"It's a pity Harry, even though you defeated the basilisk you'll be dead soon, then you can be with your mudblood mother soon. Funny, how much a silly little book can do." Voldemort said.

I then looked at the book in Sam's hands, the book, that's what's keeping Riddle alive, well his memory anyway. I took the book out of Sam's hands and opened it.

"What are you doing?" Voldemort asked, sounding scared.

I took the basilisks fang and stabbed the opened pages. A bright light was emitted from behind me and around the fang appeared to be black ink. I turned, keeping my hand on the fang, and saw a bright light emitting from the hole in Voldemort's chest. Voldemort was groaning in either agony or frustration I couldn't tell, but I knew my suspicion was correct. Just as Voldemort started reaching for the book I stabbed the other side, the hole and light became bigger and bright, making him scream more. He was slowly disappearing, I closed the book and stabbed it in the front, I watched as Voldemort burst and was gone. I sighed, Tom Riddle, was no more. Just then I heard someone gasping for breath. I turned and saw that Sam was awake, her skin back to normal and had it's natural healthy appearance back.

**Sam's point of view**

I was awake, Harry did it, but at the same time, I was confused.

"Sam?" I heard a voice say.

I turned and saw Harry grasping his arm, but looked relieved, in front of him was the black diary.

"Harry I'm so sorry, it was all my fault, please forgive me. Harry what happened to your arm?" I asked when I saw the blood on his arm.

"Don't worry Sam, you need to get yourself out, follow the chamber and you'll find Ron, then go to the owlrey and get a message to Dumbledore." Harry said in gasps.

Just then a loud bird call came. I looked up and saw a orange-ish red colored bird, fly down and sit next to Harry.

"You were brilliant Fawks, I just wasn't quick enough."

Fawks almost looked sad walked closer to Harry's arm, and tears fell from his eyes onto Harry's wound. I felt my eyes widen as his arm healed. Harry looked at his own arm in shock.

"Of course! Phoenix tears have healing powers, thanks. It's over now Sam, it was only a memory." Harry said smiling at me.

Next thing I knew we were flying out of the chamber and back to Hogwarts, with Ron and Lockheart. A few days had passed sense then as everything returned to normal and Dumbledore returned to the school. All of the petrified student's and ghosts were returned to normal, and I had fully recovered. It was the end of the year feast and we were waiting for it to start, everyone was up and talking. I was with Ron and Harry talking to them when I heard Neville say, "Hey it's Hermione."

We stopped talking and turned seeing Hermione standing by the entrance of the great hall, smiling widely. She ran towards us and hugged Harry and I around our necks. Then awkwardly hugged Ron. We soon sat down as Dumbledore gave announcements when the door opened, and there was Hagrid. I smiled.

"Sorry I'm late. The owl that delivered my release papers got all lost and confused, some ruddy bird called Erowl."

Ron blushed in embarrassment. Hagrid thanked us for his release and we all ended up hugging him, not caring about people watching. It was the merely the end of one year, and the beginning of another.

**THE END (well of year two anyway).**

**sorry I rushed the ending, i felt like i had been on this story too long and wanted to get it done.  
**


End file.
